Melody
by pepsipiggy
Summary: The award winning Claire is tired of her life as a singer and runs away. She ends up in Mineral Town and never wants to leave. Her life as a quiet girl living goes swimmingly until someone catches her singing. Or maybe not. Idea by midnight star237
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Original story idea by ****Linda237**. I love the story idea and I wonder how it will end myself. He he

Told in Claire's POV

Melody

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes as I listened to the screaming of my fans, a bead of sweat dropped down as I opened my eyes and saw fans screaming and fists in the air. They were endlessly repeating my name, "Claire! Claire!" At last I smiled and said, "Thank you all so much! As you all know my World Tour is happening soon. Please wait for me until then, I love you all, thank you!" I walked back and into a black curtain and was handed a towel. I wiped my sweat with it, the lights sure are hot. "Claire, that was a great concert as always," said my manager or my mom. I slightly smiled; she's been saying this for the past year, or since my debut. She had bragged to all of her friends saying that I'm a pop sensation, making their children loathe me. Ever since she did that all of my friends left me, thinking I would act like a diva.

Someone gently grabbed my shoulder and I turned around, I saw my "fake" boyfriend, James, as popular actor. I grinned slowly, being around him made me feel so pathetic, my mom made us go out for better publicity. Suddenly the press walked backstage and James saw them, he pulled us together and then hugged me. I slightly smiled, I'm glad I told my mom I wouldn't go out with him if he kisses me but I really don't want to do this but I would feel so ashamed if the world found out. After the paparazzi got about a hundred pictures they left to stalk someone else. I pushed James away and said my farewell and left the concert building.

Driving in a limo is not so thrilling after being in one every day for a year, if you were me you would understand. My mom made my limo customized and it now has a disco, refrigerators, and a huge stereo. Sometimes I think my mom doesn't even care about the real me anymore, only the "pop sensation" Claire. When we reached "my" mansion the first thing I saw was a statue of my mom. I walked in and said hello to my maids and refused all of the tasks they asked me. Running to my room, a thought suddenly ran through my head, what would my life be if I was never famous? When I reached my room I closed and locked the door. I ran to my computer and typed in "unknown towns." Surprisingly some towns showed up. The first one that caught my eye was one called Mineral Town. There were also ones called Sunny Island, Forget-Me-Not Valley, and Pallet Town. I clicked the site to Mineral Town and looked at the address, I smiled as I found out it was far from my town.

I sat on my bed and began to think, my world tour is 4 months away, Mineral Town is about 500 miles away, I will be away from James and my mom, and I can start a new life. Suddenly I felt a cold chill and my lamp fell, I looked around to see if a window was opened, and none of them were. Was that a sign for me not to leave? I shrugged and continued to think, now for the negatives. If I did leave my fans would be disappointed and worried, I still have 3 songs to record, the press would be all over me when I come back, it will be hard for me to practice without someone finding me out. Please god, help me choose the right choice…

I walked out my mansion, holding my guitar, a suitcase, and my childhood doll, Veronica, and my ipod. I breathed in and looked straight ahead; I saw the sun going up. It's hard for me to believe it's already been 2 weeks since I searched up Mineral Town. I put some shades on, tied my long blonde hair, and then a Natsume© cap on. I ran to the nearest bus stop, not looking back at my house. When I reached the bus stop the bus came, lucky! I paid the drive with a hundred, since that is the only kind of dollar bill I have with me. The driver stared at me for a while, then took the money can gave me my change. When the bus began to move I looked at the way I came from and then a tear fell. Why am I crying? I should be happy I'm leaving my fancy life and that I can start a new life. I sat in the back in a corner seat to make sure no one can recognize me. I stared out the window for about an hour until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw James, fudge.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked politely. I turned my head and shook my head, and he sat down. "What is a girl like you on a bus at this time?" he asked curiously, dang it, be quiet and leave! I made the scarf I was wearing go higher and began to cough nervously, why is he here?! "I'm visiting my Dad," I said hoping I didn't sound like myself, James seemed to buy it. "Oh, but why at this time?" I just made myself a hole to die in, why didn't I say I don't talk to strangers? Shitake mushrooms! "My parents are getting a divorce," I said with fake tears, but my heart did ache, my parents did divorce and my dad died by an accident while leaving us. James seemed to stay quiet after that, thank you! I noticed it was 12 when the bus reached Mineral Town. James was still on the bus and seemed to be following all of my movements. I held my breath as I walked off the bus.

When I touched the ground I took a breath in, and saw my new home for now. "Hello Mineral Town!" I shouted happily. I heard clacking on the stone floor, and jerked, shoot someone heard me! Slowly I turned around and saw a girl, my height and a long braided orange ponytail. "Hello there, are you new here or a tourist?" she asked cheerfully. I slightly smiled and said, "My name is Cl-..I mean Vanessa! I'm moving here for the time being, is that okay..?" The girl stared at me, "Boy, Mayor Thomas never tells anyone anything now… How rude of me, my name is Ann!" The girl reached her hand out to me, I didn't hesitate as I grabbed it. "Let's bring you to Mayor Thomas, that way he can explain how life works here. After that I'll introduce you to everyone else in Mineral Town." Ann said as we started walking. I nodded and smile, this is my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay summer is here! My stories are going to be continued, since I've been writing them in my notebook. I got 2 chapters of melody done but I have to make alof og changes. And im working on Perverted Prince right now. Im home alone with my little brother so you can expect a lot of updates coming in. **I **just found out about a kindle. Its looks so cool. I want one. Lol book freak**

Melody Chapter 2

As we walked into Mayor Thomas's room he smiled at Ann and I, probably wondering who I was. Mayor Thomas was a short chubby man, wearing a red suit and hat, and glasses.

"Hello Ann, who is your friend? A visitor?" Ann smiled as she introduced me, "This is Vanessa, and she said she just moved here." He looked at her then me, when he looked at me I nodded. Thomas began to look through some files and mumbled, we waited patiently looking at each other. Eventually he looked at us with sorrow and said, "I'm afraid I have no record of you moving here and the deed to the house you're going to move in." I felt my skin jump. "Did they get lost in the mail?" He stared at me and then shrugged, "I don't think documents are that important especially in our small town." He asked for forgivness, making me awkward, especially since I caused this trouble and didn't think this through. I accepted his apology and asked where I would live.

"There is an empty house available and it includes a farm," Mayor Thomas said, looking through more files and then taking out a picture of a small cute house. I didn't care much about the farm, especially since all I'm going to do is just live there for a while. "I'll take that one." He nodded and acted as if the missing mail never happened. The house's rent was quite cheap so I paid in advance.

When all the paperwork was signed Thomas showed me the map of Mineral Town. Ann squealed, "You live close to me!" I stared at her; I had completely forgotten she was there the whole time.

"Mayor Thomas, we're done here right?" Ann asked and he nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand and ran out the door. I'm not sure what just happened, especially since I barely know her and she's acting so familiar to me. But I felt warmth when she grabbed my hand, especially since I had no friends when I was Claire. While we were running Ann said, "I'll be your guide of Mineral Town." I stared at her then smiled. She brought me to the library, clinic, the inn, and more and was introducing me to everyone.

We started to walk to the blacksmith. Ann looked at me and said, "Isn't Mineral Town wonderful?" I nodded, it was quiet and filled with nature, exact opposite of my old town. "By the way, where did you live before? Cali? Since your clothes look so modern," Ann asked pointing to my clothes. I looked down and I was wearing shades with a bright green hoodie and some jeans, they're not really modern to me but everyone in Mineral Town dresses up as if they live in the 1990's. "I came from San Francisco," I answered "how about you?" She looked at me a little sad and her eyes were quite envious, there was an awkward silence between us.

"I've lived here my whole life, which isn't bad but I want to tour the world," Ann sighed, "but it's obviously impossible." I was in shock, I've known her for 10 minutes and she's telling me her dream, ironically I'm living her dream. When I came back to my senses I smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll visit many parts of the world." She smiled back at me then she opened the door of the blacksmith.

As soon as I took a step in I felt a sudden change in temperature. It was steaming hot and I began to sweat, dang my long hair. I took a glance at Ann, who wasn't sweating at all, I gaped.

"Saibara, Gray, there's someone you need to meet," she shouted. An ancient looking man exited a room and said, "Hello, you're a new face, what's your name?" I nodded, "Vanessa, you must be Saibara?" He nodded with a gentle smile. "You look like you are the same age as my grandson, where is that boy anyway?" Saibara began to look around the building then disappeared. When he returned he was dragging a dirty-blonde boy with a blue cap and a heavy beige coat by the collar.

"Let me go, old man, I was almost done with the order!" The boy shouted with a scowl. "Be polite, we have guests," Saibara said patiently yet sternly. The boy looked at us and began to redden, "Hey Ann and stranger. My name is Gray and you are?" He asked me, "My name is Vanessa, I'm living here for a while." There was a silence and then Ann said she had to finish the tour before she goes to work. We left and waved. As we walked out the door I heard Gray say, "Why was she so quiet?"

The tour ended at my house and by then I was panting; I had to carry my luggage the whole tour. My house looks so different from the picture the mayor showed me, it looked like it was falling apart and the paint was scratched. When Ann left I placed my entire luggage and unpacked. When I laid down on the dusty bed which has a sweet smell, then a sudden rush happened in my head, what is happening to "Claire's" life? I jumped off my bed and ran to the library. I hope it hasn't gotten too crazy.

When I reached the library I hastily opened the door, hearing a thump. I paused and then slowly closed the door. I saw Gray on the floor; I kneeled down and asked if he was okay. He didn't answer and I heard him groan. I heard Mary gasp and she tried to pick him up but she could barely lift him. I helped her pick him up and I said, "I'll bring him to Dr. Trent's!" When I ran out the door I heard Mary whisper something. I carried Gray as if he was getting a piggy back ride from me, as I entered the clinic I shouted, "I think Gray's dead!" I heard Elli and Dr. Trent gasp and ask me what happened. I began to explain to them as I placed him on an empty bed. When I explained that I hit him with the door they looked at me as if I as crazy and then excused themselves to talk about his condition.

I was sitting alone with only a curtain separating me and Gray. A guilty feeling suddenly crept in, what if I really did kill him? I peeked through the curtain and saw him breathing softly. I sighed and I began to softly sing. My dad always told me that singing can erase all the ugly feelings inside. When my song ended I heard someone open the curtain and I saw Gray looking down at me.

"You didn't happen to hear me right…?" I slowly asked.

He kept his eyes on me, "I heard everything, loud and clear."

My new life just began but is it already being threatened?

**Finally I finished it, took me like 2 hours? Since the one I wrote in my notebook was completely wrong..shoot**

**Review if you want **


	3. Chapter 3

My Note- Again it's been a long time. X) So well only 3 people voted on my poll so this is the story that is going to be finished first. The poll is still opened to anyone that wants to vote. I've been updating a lot often lately. O u O Please check out my other stories! Now to begin the story!

Melody

Chapter 3

No words would come out of my mouth; it hasn't even been a week since the secret. His blue eyes looked so serious. There was a tense silence between us, we both didn't move. Finally I decided to do something, "Gray please do-!" At that same moment, Trent and Elli came in. "Well, it seems like you didn't do anything too permanent on him, since all you did was slam the door on him," Trent said, "next time be more careful." He has no idea. Elli gave us a soft smile, "Come anytime for a checkup or to just visit us." I couldn't help but smile back, Elli seems like such a nice person.

"Good bye!" I said as I exited the clinic with Gray, who had his hands in his pockets. I looked left and right, then quickly grabbed Gray's collar and dragged him. "Let go of me! What the hell are you doing?" We quickly passed the library, I felt a chill. I quickly turned, is someone watching us? I looked left and right again then ran faster.

"So what are you? A kidnapper or a singer?" he asked with a cocky voice as he sat down on the wooden floor in my home. My rage is rising every time he speaks. "I'm a pop singer called Claire," I said pointing to me. His eye brows rose, "And I care why?"

I sighed, "Because I'm undercover here."

"Why? Are you looking for a town to destroy for a new stadium for you to sing?"

"No! I like this town! Besides I came here to get away from my life."

"Why would you do that? Isn't being a star like the best thing in the world?"

"That's what you think being a star is stressful and filled with lies."

"Well the world is filled with lies, you can't avoid that. And you're living a lie too."

"Stop making me think twice about doing this!" I screamed. His eyes widened and then another silence arrived. "Gray, I know we just met, but please, can you keep this a secret from everyone else?" I asked slowly, with my head facing the floor. I heard him "hmm"-ing. Sweat began to fall; his answer will decide my whole secret life. "Sure why not, I'll keep it a secret. But you have to help out at the blacksmith sometimes." I was smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you!" I said then hugged him. "Hey Vanessa, its Ann, I got some welcoming food from my dad, so I'm coming in."

Ann opened the door to see me and Gray hugging. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she said with a devious smile. We both turned red and looked at each other. I released him and then walked towards Ann. "Hey, thanks," I said as I grabbed the plate she was holding. Gray stood up from the wooden floor and then passed both of us, "Well, I'm going, see you," then he brushed my shoulder, "come to work tomorrow at 10," he whispered.

When he closed the door behind him, Ann came closer to me. "So…you and Gray, together?" I slightly smiled, "Of course not!" She pouted, "Well you're boring. It's weird though, you've been here for about a day and you're 'best friends' with Gray," she said with air quotes and a smile. "I assure you that will never happen." Ann looked at me, "Come on, let's go to Goddess Pond, I want to show you something,"

We both stared at our reflection from the clear pond. "So what do you want me to see?" Ann winked, "The Harvest Goddess!" Goddess?

"What do you mean?"

"If you drop an offering in, she might come out."

"Like?"

"Anything!"

"Okay..?"

"Let me get you something." Ann ran from the pond, looking through the grass.

I sat down on the lush grass, facing the pond. "There's a goddess here, huh?" I grabbed a rock near me and dropped it into the pond. There was a silence then a weird sparkle sound. "Dum-da-da-DAA!" The pond flashed and floating on top of it was a woman with her sea green hair in two buns and a long braid flowing down her back. She was wearing a blue tube top and long blue skirt. I crawled back a little, "What the!" The woman chuckled, "You don't have to be afraid, I am the Harvest Goddess." "Of course because every day you see a woman floating on water who says they're a goddess."

She frowned, "You shouldn't talk rude about the Harvest Goddess, especially in front of her,"

I waved my hand, "I'm sorry, I just don't believe you."

She smiled, "I can prove it to you,"

"Sure, what's my name?"

"In Mineral Town it is Vanessa, in the music world you are Claire."

"That doesn't prove an-. Wait! You know? How I didn't tell anyone!"

"But Gray."

"He told you? He promised he wouldn't!"

"He didn't, he keeps his promises, and the Harvest Goddess hears all," she said then started laughing.

"What else do you know?"

"That you came from San Francisco, you're going on a world tour in four months, you're a singer, and you ran away." I gasped.

"How do you know that much? I didn't tell anyone about my world tour!"

"Don't underestimate the Harvest Goddess," she said while waving her index finger in my face. "I have to go now and by the way I hated your offering. Since this is your first time, I'll give you a warning. Good luck with your double life and see you again!" There was another flash and sparkles remained where she floated. She hated my offering? She's lucky to get anything from me. Right at that moment Ann returned with her long orange braid flying around as she ran. "I got you a pinkcat flower, now all you have to do is drop it in," she said happily. "It's okay, I'm feeling kind of tired, can we go home?" Ann sulked, "Fine next time, let's go home." Ann was dropping the flower on the floor, "Can I have it?" She looked around, "What? You mean the flower?" I nodded, "Sure." I said thanks and kept sniffing it when we were walking back. Ann was quiet the whole time we were walking back, is she okay?

"Are you alright?" I asked slowly, Ann didn't answer and kept looking straight. "Ann?" I said louder, she blinked her eyes, "Yea?" I frowned, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" "Oh, yea, I'm fine." I wonder what happened. Did I do anything to hurt her? We reached my house in a few seconds, "Thanks Ann. See you tomorrow." She mumbled something softly, "Huh? Oh yea, bye." When I entered my house, I put the flower inside a vase that came with the house. I fell asleep as soon as I dropped on my bed. I had a weird dream, which I was being chased by James and a hoard of paparazzi, and James was screaming, "I will find you." What a nightmare.

The next morning I woke up and moved my gaze to the window. I moved the hair covering my eyes; the sky was a light shade of blue and yellow. I flipped my phone and it was 7 o'clock. Never in my life did I ever wake up this early. I yawned and stretched then was in a daze for a few seconds. This is going to be a hard life. I pushed the blanket aside and brushed my long blonde hair into a bun on the top of my head. I put on a gray hoodie and some jeans. I put on my sneakers and then walked out the door.

It took me a while to get ready and the time was now 8:30. My stomach growled, I wonder if the inn is opened. As soon as I came to the entrance I saw Gray leave the inn. When I tried to open the door it wouldn't opened. It was locked. I peered through the wooden and glass door. There was a shadow inside, it was Ann. I softly knocked on the door and caught her attention. She came to the door and opened it for me. "Thanks," I said. Ann said it was no problem. She seemed fine today. "So why are you here?" "I was just hungry and I was wondering if the inn was opened yet." Ann shook her head, "Nope, we open at 10." I sighed as my stomach growled furiously again. She giggled, "I have some eggs, you want some?" I nodded my head as hard as I could.

Together we ate eggs on a table and talked as if yesterday never happened. "So Vanessa, why are you up so early in the morning?" Ann asked, munching on eggs. "I have to go to the blacksmith at 10,"I answered, waving a fork with egg on it. Ann's face had a curiosity painted all over it. "I have to work with Gray for a while." She asked why. "I need to um..have a job to buy food and such." Ann slowly shook her head, "If you need a second job you can work at the Inn as a waitress or a chef." My face brightened, "Sure!" Ann fixed her gaze to the clock, "Don't you have to go now?" I looked at the clock. "It's 9:55. Shoot!" I said as I stood up from the chair and began to leave the door. "Thanks for the meal!" She was laughing and waving at me.

As soon as it reached 10, I walked into the Blacksmith. Saibara was the first to notice me. "Hello Vanessa, what are you doing here?" When I opened my mouth, Gray walked out of the door in the right, "She's going to work with us for a while." Saibara turned to Gray, "What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as I said before, she's going to work with us."

"I mean why."

"She owes me," Saibara looked at me, "Is this true or is he forcing you do to this?" I nodded. "Are you calling me a liar, Gramps?" "Silence, is that what you say to your master?" There was a tense feelings coming from both of them. "So…when do I work?" I asked slowly. Saibara answered, "You'll work side by side with Gray." I looked at Gray, he simply grunted. He guided me to the hot furnace which made me feel like I was in front of the sun.

"What am I supposed to do first?" I asked slowly. He looked at me, "First take off your clothes," I gasped, what the heck? "You'll burn up at the furnace and your clothes will get caught if you wear that. Wait here, I think I have something for you." I sigh of relief. Gray walked away from the furnace and went into the room in the right and then came out with blue overalls and a red and white checkered collared shirt. "Wear this, it might fit on you." I slowly took them. "You can change in that room," pointing to the right. I nodded.

When I came out, Gray nodded. "Now you'll be safe and be able to help me, come on," he waved towards the furnace. I slowly began to walk near to the furnace, touching the blue overalls. I was expecting them to be uncomfortable but they're actually really comfortable. "Vanessa, are you going to help or what?" I nodded."I'm coming!"

My Note! I think this is the longest chapter i've ever written. it was fun O u O i have to end the chapters better. Now to chapter 4! later... Review, favorite. Do as you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody

Chapter 4

The last thing I expected from running away was me slaving away inches away from a burning furnace. But I'm doing it every day because of Gray now. I wear the blue overalls on a daily basis instead of my hoodies and graphic t-shirts. Now I really do feel like I belong in Mineral Town. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling until I felt a heavy tense aura emanating behind me.

"Be careful when you're hammering that tool, it's an order from Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

"I know, I got this"

There was a loud sharp noise which was followed with Gray's screaming.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful! I told you this is an order not something you can practice and destroy," he howled in my ear as I was on my knees picking up the remains of the sickle.

It's been only a few days since I departed my stardom and arrived at the quiet town of Mineral Town. Here I am keeping a huge secret, that I am an international super star. I met Ann, who has a long red-orange braid which is tied together with a large white ribbon. She seems to be so bright and cheerful like the sun. On the second day my secret was found out by a blonde blacksmith with blue eyes and a rough attitude. Now I have to work as a blacksmith apprentice in order to keep this secret.

I winced when I picked up the sharp end of the sickle as it lightly pierced my index finger. The blacksmith gently pushed me aside and was putting gloves. "Be careful, you can get hurt", he muttered as he began to pick up the shards. My blue orbs stared at him, I never knew he could care about me.

"Dummy"

My brow jerked.

"What did you say?" I yelled furiously as I watched Gray stand up from the floor with one hand that held many broken shards.

"You heard me, you're a dummy," He scowled at me and then turned to Saibara, who was watching us sternly from behind the counter. "I'm going to go throw this out at Rose Square." He said showing him the pile of shards. Saibara answered with a light gruff, which sounded like a dog.

"I'm going too," I said as I waved to Saibara before leaving the blacksmith. When I looked outside Gray was already near Yodel Ranch, a ranch where you can buy sheep and cows which is owned by Barley.

"Stop walking so fast" I called out only to be answered by him walking faster. I ran as fast as I could, did I mention I was one of the worst runners when I was in school? By the time I reached Rose Square, I saw Gray throwing away the destroyed sickle in the metal trash can in the top right corner of the peaceful square.

I used all my remaining ounce of strength to run to Gray. By the time I reached him I was panting heavily and my throat stung, which was weird since I'm a singer.

"Wait, don't leave…." I said in between some gasps for air. Gray was kind enough to wait for me

"Gray, I'm sorry!" I shouted suddenly

"You should be, now we have to pay to replace the sickle,"

"I know, I am. I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, you shouldn't be that sorry. At least it wasn't an order for a mythic sickle."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Anyways, the damage is going to come from your pay"

"I'm getting paid?"

"Of course! Did you really think I'd make you work without getting paid?"

"…Yes."

"How cruel am I in your eyes?" Gray asked as he removed his 'UMA' hat to reveal his blonde hair. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and then put the hat on once again. "Well?" he asked once again.

"Oh, um…you're nice but you can be quite scary like…"

"Like?"

"Like…when you fall down the stairs and you there's no one around you to help you up and you want to blame someone for your stupidity for falling down. It's like that frustration."

"I feel as if you insulted me in a way" he said mildly. I gave him a cheesy smile. "So are we on good terms?" I asked as polite as I could. Gray looked at me with his deep blue eyes, "Who said we were ever on bad terms?" I looked down too my feet to see two long fading shadows. I looked up to the sky to see a beautiful mixture of the colors red and yellow, creating a light auburn color. The time passed quickly and Gray also looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark, let's go back."

I nodded furiously which caused my long blonde hair to swing across the air. We then walked together, side by side, with our shadows following us.

"What took you so long?" Was the first thing we heard as we opened the door to the black smith. Saibara was waiting impatiently with his foot patting as he looked, somehow through his bushy eyebrows, then glared especially at Gray.

"Where did you go! Did you go take Vanessa here on a date or such?"

Both of our faces turned into an extremely dark shade of pink.

"Stu-stupid! Why would I take someone like _her _on a date?" Gray retorted as he pointed furiously at me. I simply stared at him with my large blue eyes while still wearing that shade of pink. Suddenly Gray and Saibara were having a loud fight with many words I didn't know.

"Are you crazy you old man!"

"How dare you talk to me like that you a-" I looked at the clock, it was around 4 o'clock.

"Do you want me to mess you up you f-" Gray shouted loudly. "Sorry to interrupt, but is it okay for me leave? My shift finished," I said sheepishly. Saibara lightly coughed as Gray slowly calmed down. "You can leave for today, thank you for your hard work today," the old man said. I gave then a soft smiled and then began to walk out the door. As soon as the door shut behind me, the argument continued.

I skipped towards Goddess Pond, I didn't mean to go intentionally, but I just did. When I reached the lush green meadow with had the sounds of a relaxing waterfall, I scanned the meadow.

"Ah-ha!"

I picked up a rock and dropped it into the water. There was a rush of sparkles and a bright flash, I shielded my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. When the light faded, I moved my sleeve to see the Harvest Goddess, once again, standing on water.

"Yoo hoo! Hi Claire, we meet again," she said rather happily.

"Hello Harvest Goddess, good afternoon," I said nervously now that I was aware of her status.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm not sure, but I felt as if I needed to talk to someone," I muttered as I began to play with some of the bright green grass.

"You could talk to Ann," the green haired woman suggested.

"I would but it's about my secret life,"

"You could talk to Gray,"

"I can't exactly talk to him about this without seeing his face of disgust,"

"So tell me, what is your problem,"

"How long can I pull this off? I mean hiding the fact I'm a singer!"

"That's not something you can just ask me, it's up to you and how you live your second life."

"Can't you make sure, like use your godly powers?" I asked solemnly yet with urgency.

"I may be a goddess but I am not a miracle worker," she replied. I sulked as sat down on the grass. "If you work hard you will definatly be able to stay hidden for as long as you need to. Good luck," she said as she began to fade away.

"By the way, I hated your offering," I can't just stay here I have to work hard to keep my secret.

Oh!

How could I forget, I have some songs to record for my next album as Claire. If I don't record those then I'm going to be in trouble. How am I going to do this, suddenly a light bulb blinked brightly in my head. I could get the builder to build me a recording studio. Who was the man again, oh yeah! Gotz could build it for me. I quickly stood up from the grass and began to hustle towards his house. Gotz house has multiple boards of lumber in front of it. I hope he hasn't closed yet.

"Hello, are you still opened?" I asked quietly as I opened the door to the builder. A big gruff man with a messy beard and hair greeted me. "Hello welcome. Do you need anything that needs to be built or upgraded?" I nodded. He showed me a book of what he could do, I scanned through the book and ended with disappointment.

"Mr. Gotz, is it possible for you to build a recording booth?" I asked softly. He looked at me as if I was crazy. He began to scratch his fuzzy beard.

"It's the first time someone asked me to make something like that."

"So you can't make it?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"No, no, there's nothing the great Gotz cannot create," he shouted arrogantly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Does that mean you can make it?" I beamed with stars in my eyes.

"Yes, but it may cost much more than my other projects."

"How much?"

"About 4 million gold," I took out my wallet and handed him all the gold. He stared at me in disbelief.

"How-how did you ge- Never mind that. Thank you for your order. I will probably be finished within 5 days." He began to make a layout of what my new house would look like with the additional recording booth.

I thanked him as I began to walk out the door and to the path up to my house. As much as I don't like being Claire, I still have to take care of my life and my fans.

A/N

Claire/Vanessa likes to address herself as Vanessa over Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ….I noticed there was ALLOT of mistakes on Chapter 4…grammar mistakes, I forgot some periods…spelling mistakes….I fail. I'll make it up for it in this chapter!

Melody

Chapter 5

"Vanessa, wake up," said a voice.

I drowsily opened my eyes to see the bright red-orange haired girl looking at me with her sparkling blue eyes. I gave her a small grin and a slow wave. I fixed my gaze at the wooden counter my arms and head was lying on.

I'm at the Inn?

Oh yeah, Ann said she wanted to hang out since today was Thursday, my only day off. Gotz should be done with my order by tomorrow.

I slowly stood up from the counter and yawned.

"So what do you want to do, Ann?"

"I was thinking we could cook together, do each other's hair, hang out at Goddess Pond…" Ann stated by counting them off on her fingers. It's amazing how she's so energetic in the morning, I yawned once again and laid my head on the counter and closed my eyes.

"How about we go to the beach?"

My eyes opened.

"Let's go to the beach!" I shouted happily with my fists in the air. Finally, I can relax. Ann looked at me, "You want to go now?"

My eyes widened, "We can go now?"

Ann nodded with her braid swinging behind her.

"Let's go now!"

I grabbed Ann's hand and together we walked out of the inn.

We opened my wardrobe to show a colorful array of clothes. I looked around and pushed some clothes away.

"That's weird, I'm sure I brought a swimsuit with me…" I mumbled to myself.

I turned around to see Ann, with sparkling eyes, peering through my closet.

"You have so many pretty clothes!" She said happily. I nodded sheepishly. Ann looked at me, from head to toe.

"Why do you only wear those overalls instead of these?" The red-orange girl asked me curiously as she pointing to a large stack of shirts and sweaters. I nervously shrugged.

"They're comfortable, I guess." Her jaw dropped.

"I would wear these every day," Ann said as she was holding up my sparkly black hoodie which had the words, "Sing my Melody," printed on the bottom corner

Suddenly I felt nostalgic, that was the hoodie they sold for my first concert as Claire.

"You can have that," I said, "I found the swimsuits," and then lifted one of them.

"I can really have this?" Ann asked trying to stay calm but she had a hint of extreme happiness in it.

I nodded, "Ann, you want to wear one of my swimsuits?" I turned around to see Ann hugging the hoodie. I laughed softly, she's so cute.

We changed into our swimming suits and then put our clothes on top of it. I packed a bag which contained sun lotion and towels.

"Vanessa, wouldn't it be boring if we go to the beach by ourselves?" Ann said as she untied her braid and braided it again.

"I guess, who do you want to invite?"

"Let's invite Gray, your 'best friend'," Ann said with the air quotes again.

I looked at her, "Sure invite him, you should invite someone too."

Ann shook her head, "Its okay, if we invite too many people, then it'll become too crowded at the beach." I looked at her.

"Let's go ask Gray if her wants to go the beach," I said as I opened the door leading to my unused farm. Together we returned to the Inn and walked up the stairs at the left which led to Gray and Cliff's room.

I curled my hand into a fist, moving it near to knock on the wooden door. My fist never touched the door but instead it hit Gray in the nose, who had opened the door.

My mouth and eyes were wide opened. I watched quietly as Gray was rubbing his nose.

"What the hell!" Gray said.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out with sympathy in my voice. "I didn't mean to hit you but you…well…opened the door…" I said, quickly at first then slowing down.

Ann, who was behind me, was laughing hysterically.

"Gray, you are such a fail, hahaha" she said loudly with tears coming from her eyes. I don't see how this is so funny, I hurt Gray…_again! _

"So why did you come here again?" Gray mumbled in a squeaky voice, since he was holding his nose.

"Sorry Gray, but we wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with us today" I said quietly

"Oh my gosh, his voice sounds like a chipmunk, hahaha!" Ann was literally rolling on the floor laughing her head off. Gray's face quickly becoming red. I began to shiver.

I turned around to face Ann, her face was completely red from laughter and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. I began flailing my arms around, "Ann, stop laughing! Gray's going to kill me!" I said nervously and quickly.

I heard a thump and the back of my left hand suddenly began to hurt. I looked around to see Gray holding both his nose and left cheek. When Gray removed his hand covering his left cheek, it revealed an extremely red mark.

I screamed in terror.

Gray's face was now so red and his eyes became dark.

God, I'm going to be meeting you today.

I quickly turned and began to run with my eyes closed.

"Vanessa, stop!" called Gray.

Are you crazy?

"You're going to hit the wa-"

There was a loud thud noise and there was a surge of pain on my head. I opened my eyes to see the wall which seemed to be moving away from me. My vision began to darken and I fell onto the floor.

"Vanessa!"

"She'll be fine, she simply collided with the wall," I heard a voice say. Is he talking about me? I slowly opened my eyes to see the concerned eyes of Ann, Trent, and…Gray?

"You're awake, that's great," sighed Ann.

"How are you feeling, Vanessa?" Trent asked.

"…You feeling okay?" Gray mumbled.

I rubbed head, which had a bandage wrapped around it. It stung when I touched my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

Ann grabbed Gray's arm and pointed at him, "You hit the wall when you ran away from this monster and you fainted after that."

My eyes widened, how long was I asleep? We were going to the beach today!

"Doctor Trent, how long was I out?" I asked huskily.

"For a few hours, you must've had a bad impact with the wall."

"What time is it now?"

Ann looked at the clock, "It's around 3, if you're worried about the beach, don't worry. We changed the date to next Thursday on your day off." I smiled.

I turned my head to face Doctor Trent, "I'm feeling fine, may I leave?"

He nodded, "You should come by for regular check-ups, okay?"

I answered with a nod as I stood up and pushed the hospital blankets away.

Ann and Gray began to walk me home.

"Vanessa, you really should've been careful," Ann said as she put her arm around my arm.

"Yeah. Sorry if I caused trouble," I said shyly and nervously but inside I was extremely happy that they cared about me as a friend instead of some superstar. I'm really glad I came here and met Ann and Gray.

"By the way, as soon as you collapsed, Gray ran towards you and carried you bridal style," Ann whispered slyly in my ear. I suddenly began to blush. I slowly arched my head to Gray, who was walking with his hands in his pockets.

That's impossible, he would never do that.

Sure we're friends but we're not that close.

Gray turned his head towards me, "What are you looking at? Do you need something?"

I blushed harder and violently shook my head and then looked straight.

I'm going crazy.

Why am I so bothered by this, is it possible…

I like Gray?


	6. Chapter 6

Melody

Chapter 6

A ray of light flashed in my eyes, causing me to wake up. I exhaustedly push my covers aside and then began to rub my blue eyes. When I opened them I saw a shining recording studio in front of my eyes. At that moment I felt like I had a sugar rush and I began to look at all of the buttons and levers.

Luckily I know how to work all of this complicated stuff. I changed into the overalls that Gray had given me.

Gray…

The thought of him gave me light goose bumps. It's crazy I know. I never would've expected to like Gray, at least I'm not exactly sure if I absolutely like him or not. To tell you the truth, deep down, I don't want to like him. We may not have those best friend relationships you see in reality television or romance movies but I don't want to risk our friendship.

Why you might be wondering?

Well I've always seen movies where best friends like each other and then they always manage to somehow mess up their entire friendship, even if it was about ten years long. I definitely wouldn't want that happening.

I sighed loudly.

Would it make me happy if I were to go…out with Gray?

There was a loud poof and my face felt flustered. I felt my face and it felt extremely warm but it felt nice. Is this what it's like to have feeling for someone? But how would I know? I never liked anyone, especially not James.

I'm new to love.

I sighed loudly.

Now isn't the time for me to be thinking about this, I need to get to work.

I opened the door to see Gotz waiting outside patiently for me.

"Hello Vanessa," he said happily.

I nodded promptly.

"Well as you can see, I completed your order. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. I had to import in a lot of supplies from the city."

I smiled kindly, "Thank you for your hard work,"

Gotz blushed lightly.

"No, thank you for your patronage."

Then the man left my property.

I began to walk towards the inn, whistling a happy tune. I was near the door of the inn when Gray had opened the door.

"See you after work," he said addressing inside the inn, as he closed the door behind him.

An unnecessary blush crept onto my face. Why am I blushing? I'm not even sure if I like him!

"Hi Gray!" I said but came out loud.

He looked at me and then his eyebrow rose.

"Hey Vanessa, are you feeling well?" He asked as we both began to walk together to the blacksmith.

Wait!

What am I doing? I'm supposed to go see Ann for my usual breakfast. But…I don't want to leave Gray's side. Gah! I sound like some lovesick idiot.

We walked inside the blacksmith and continued our usual work. The day went extremely slowly, which tortured me. I had to be by his side, for six hours. My face was a bright red tomato with blonde hair the entire day. I hope he didn't see it.

It was around 4 when Gray looked me straight in my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

I flustered and stuttered, "S-s-sure, whatever you w-w-want!"

He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Do you have a fever? You've been red all day." Then he placed his hand on my burning forehead.

My blue eyes opened wide as I stared obliviously. I never knew Gray cared this much. He's like an older brother or mother. He's more like a caring mother I never had.

He's like my older brother.

That's probably why I was so flustered. I smiled to myself.

I pushed Gray away and looked at him.

"I'm fine, I slept with the windows opened last night. I'm probably not sick," I said.

He looked at me with his caring blue eyes. Why do I keep looking at him from a different light? Suddenly those worried filled eyes changed to an arrogant pair of eyes.

"Are you stupid or what? Why did you sleep with the window open? It's autumn!"

Wow, what a nice caring brother he was for like 5 seconds.

"Don't call me stupid, it felt stuffy in my house!"

"Then get a plant or something. Your house did come with a fan didn't it?"

"No, I mean! That doesn't matter. Never mind, Gray," I sighed as I looked away and met the clock.

"My shift is over, I'm leaving."

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me softly.

My shoes made light noises as it touched the pavement.

I really was crazy to think that I liked Gray.

After all, he's like a caring brother.

Well anyways, I'm glad all that awkwardness is over. I hope atleast.

I flicked the light switch on as I closed my house's door behind me.

The first thing I saw was my new music recording studio.

I sighed in bliss. It's so beautiful.

I stepped into the recording booth and began to test out my voice.

It sounded a little weaker than it was before but it still had the 'Claire' feeling.

I began to search my bag in search of my notebook.

In this notebook, I keep songs that were rejected to be onto my next album.

My mother had personally rejected them because she didn't want songs filled to the brim with my heart. Instead she wanted songs about having a good time at a party. This is to match 'Claire's' image as a happy singer.

"Ah-ha!" I shouted content.

I pulled out a butterfly accented notebook from the bag and began to search through it.

Many of the songs in here are from when I was young, since I wrote songs ever since I could read and write.

My eyes opened as I as song caught my eye.

"I'll sing this," I said to myself.

My hands opened the glass handle of the door to the recording booth with the notebook in my other hand.

I plan on singing the song and sending it to my mother and then they would add in the music themselves. This way they can't reject my songs because these are the only songs they're going to get.

I began to sing the song, 'Thoughts of Roses.'

It's a song of being in pain while hiding your smile. It's about pretending to have a beautiful smile even when everything else is piercing you with a knife.

It seems like my life. My life pretending to be a singer even though I hate living in lies really made me have a forced smile on my face.

I wish I could stay like this forever.

I don't want to go back to 'Claire's' life, never again.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody

Chapter 7

I can't help but wonder what has been going on in Claire's life.

"Vanessa, are you done tempering that?" Gray asked from the furnace. I nodded in his direction. "Yeah, I'm almost done, Gray," I said as I began to quickly temper the tool. A few moments later I finished the task and delicately grabbed it.

"Here" I handed the tool to Gray. He began to analyze it carefully. He placed his hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

He looked at me with his sea blue eyes and grinned. "You did pretty good on it. You're getting better than me," he laughed. I felt a pink blush creep onto my face. I giggled softly.

"Gray! We got another order!" shouted Saibara from the other side of the room.

The blacksmith removed his hand and began to walk away. Oddly, I wished he didn't remove his hand and I yearned for him to do it again. I brushed the thoughts away and started my next order.

I glanced at the time; it was a few minutes before my shift is over. I began to clean up: sweeping the floor, putting the tools away, and cooling down the furnace. By the time I finished all these tasks it was time for me to leave.

I grabbed the handle of the door and began to pull it open. "Bye Saibara, tell Gray I said bye too!"

The old man suddenly quickly hurried to me. "Wait, you need your pay!" He handed me a tan envelope. I grabbed it with both hands and thanked him.

"Thank you, Saibara. See you tomorrow." I thanked him once more.

"One more thing, did Gray forget to mention it to you? Tomorrow we won't be opened."

I looked at the round old man oddly.

"Well you see," he cleared his throat, "there is going to be a festival tomorrow,"

I don't remember there was a festival. Last time I checked on my calendar was this morning, there wasn't a circle on the next day.

Saibara began to laugh, "It will be held in Forget-Me-Not-Valley this year, it changes yearly. The festival will be the Duck Festival. After the winning duck is announced there is an annual dance. Maybe you should dance with my old boy, huh?" he winked at me. My stomach flipped uncomfortably as I began to laugh nervously.

"Of course not! Gray would never say yes anyway," I began to laugh uncomfortably. I heard a door creak and I jolted.

"What would I say 'no' to?" Gray asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Gray, my boy, we were just talking about the dance after the Duck Festival. We were thinking that you and Vanessa here will dance there." Saibara said.

My face reddened and it heated up. "Haha what are you talking about, Saibara? You must be crazy, hahaha" I laughed awkwardly.

Gray seemed unfazed by Saibara's crazy words.

Then he said words that made my heart run a mile.

"Sure, I'll be her date." He said bluntly as he adjusted his hat, making it cover his face.

My heart stopped for a moment then began to beat uncontrollably. Why do I feel as if I'm so happy? If I were a dog, I'd be wagging my tail wackily. It's weird. Why am I so happy about my _older brother_? This is going out of control.

"He's not going to be my date, he's just going to be my friend!" I exclaimed before running out.

I ran to my house and sat down on the patch of land. I scratched my head in confusion. Just a few days ago I found out the reason why I felt so flustered when I was around Gray. It worked for a few days but now the feelings have returned. Tomorrow I'm going to have to dance with Gray. My heart warmed up once again and it felt as uncomfortable as ever.

I need to get my mind off of this. _Think, think, think…_

"Claire!" I shouted aloud.

I can't keep my mind glue to Gray. I have to think about Claire, this is going to be hard. I don't even know what's going on right now. I wish the library has a computer or two that would make everything so much easier. It would be easier for me to just go and see for myself.

That's it!

I should just go see myself. Obviously I'm going to be careful; I can't risk me being caught. That'll mess up 'Vanessa's' life. I'll need to plan this out carefully.

I grabbed a branch, the closest one near me, and began to write in the dirt.

How could I find out the news? I'll figure it out as I go along. When can I go?

I began to ponder as I drew on the earth frustrated.

I could go now. I mean, how long can this take? I'll just go to the nearest city. I stood up from the ground and patted my overalls clean. I quickly ran to Rose Square.

I waited impatiently for the bus to come. The bus comes to Mineral Town only once a day, or so I've been told.

'_We're not that popular with city folk, we're only known with other small towns. The bus comes only at …'_I remember Ann telling me during the first few days I came here.

What time did the bus come again? I hope I didn't miss it already. A few seconds later the bus arrived, as if by magic. I noticed some sparkles emanating from the bus. I grinned at myself as the doors opened. The bus was surprisingly empty other than the bus driver._His_ face was covered by a large hat and all I could see was sea green hair. I hope he's able to see while driving.

As soon as I sat down I hastily tied my hair. The bus quickly passed through trees and before I knew it I was gazing at city buildings. I remember it took the entire night last time. I wonder why it's going so fast. The bus came to a stop and I knew it was my stop. I stood up from my seat and thanked the driver.

"You're welcome," the voice chimed. "Oh, and you'll need this,"

The bus driver removed the hat to reveal a long braid of green shimmering hair.

"Harvest Goddess? Was this all of your doing?" I asked surprised as I grabbed the hat. She winked at me. "Be careful and come back. And when you do, visit me with an offering from the city!" I nodded as I tucked my blond hair under the hat. I looked at her and then grinned once more before I walked off the bus. When I had my back turned the bus had disappeared, leaving a trail of sparkles.

I gazed up and saw large towering gray towers and an angry sunset; I was in New York City. I wandered the streets, in hopes of finding a street vender. I heard whispering coming from behind me, I turned around to see people pointing and looking at me oddly. I looked down at my clothes, I was still wearing the overalls! I sighed in discomfort; I must be very noticeable right now. I stand out like a sore thumb. I adjusted the hat, making it cover most of my eyes but allowing me to see, before crossing the street.

On the next street I found a street vender. I advanced towards it and began to skim through the covers of the magazines. My eyebrows rose in shock.

'America's favorite popstar, Claire, being replaced?'

I quickly reached out for the magazine but a hand grabbed it first. I followed the arm to see James? He flashed a smile at me. He was wearing dark shades to cover his eyes but I recognized his brown hazel colored hair and cheesy smile anywhere.

I pulled my hand away and began to power walk away. I hope he doesn't notice me!

"Miss, please excuse me. But were you going to buy this magazine?" he asked me. My skin itched as if there were ants crawling up and down my spine.

"Um..no! I was just browsing," I tried to hide my voice.

"Are you sick? Do you have a sore throat? You're voice sounds very raspy," James asked me with concern in his voice. I shook my head violently and ran away from him hastily.

I kept running until I was at least two blocks away from him. What are the odds though? Seeing my fake boyfriend in a city is highly unlikely. I wonder why he's here though, wasn't he supposed to be shooting a movie in Hollywood?

"Get your gum and newspapers here!" a voice hollered. I turned my attention and followed the voice which led me to another street vender. I hastily grabbed the same magazine and paid for it. As I was walking away I decided to buy another magazine for Harvest Goddess, after all, I wouldn't be here without her magic and help.

I flipped through the magazine to see the cover story.

'_When young 17 year old pop star Claire suddenly went missing, there has been rumors that there is a new star ready to debut. Claire disappeared without a trace about two weeks ago. But the new star to be's name and appearance is currently unknown but we will dish it out as soon as we find out. Claire's mother, Lorraine, said "I feel so heartbroken; I don't know what could've made her runaway. But she has sent us a parcel which included a CD." She refuses to tell us what is on the CD but it seems to be a song. How will Claire be able to make her next album? Her world tour is only a few months away, will she return by then? This is only the beginning of this mystery!'_

A new singer? I wonder if I know her, that would be cool. I wonder if we could sing together on stage one day. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that! I hope that mother heard the CD, she has no choice but to use it in the album. She'll probably edit it with the sound crew because I'm not sure how to use it but that's all she can have control over. She will not have control over me. I folded up the magazine and walked to the nearest bus stop. The sky was darkening over me and the city. Within minutes the bus arrived. When the doors creaked open I was greeted by the Harvest Goddess.

"Hey there, Vanessa. How was the city? Did you get me a souvenir?" she joked happily. I nodded as I waved the magazine in the air as I stepped on the bus. I sat down and watched the gray dull city towers quickly merge with the green of trees. The bus soon came to a stop, When I stepped off the bus I waved goodbye to the Harvest Goddess.

"Where did you come from?" a deep voice asked. I jumped as I turned around and saw Gray.

"Hi Gray, nothing."

"Coming out of a bus during dusk doesn't seem like nothing," he asked sternly, obviously trying to get answers.

"I went to the city to check up on," I turned my head left and right to make sure no one was nearby, "Claire" I whispered. Gray sighed as he ruffled his bangs.

"Besides," I yawned," why do you care?"

"Never mind. Just get home safely."

I nodded as I smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah, thanks."

**I edited this chapter because I feel like I'm making Gray too much of a bad guy. So edited!**


	8. Chapter 8

Melody

Chapter 8

"Vanessa, how do I look?" Ann mused as she began to pose like a model in front of me. A chuckle escaped my lips as I watched her rest her head behind her hand and her other hand embrace her waist. "You look great," I complimented her. She really did look stunning.

I had just slipped on my dress and Ann was zipping it up. When she was finished, I turned and faced Ann.

"Well? How do I look?" I nervously asked her. I usually don't wear chiffon dresses to events. It's usually silk and sophisticated dresses that accompany me down the red carpet. But it felt more comfortable and free.

"How do you look?" Ann asked. "You look amazing! So innocent looking." I felt my cheeks flush at her compliment. I usually get comments like "You look so sexy," or "You look like a million bucks." It was simple but sincere. Most people were afraid to get me angry or tell me something that I wouldn't agree to. They probably thought a young celebrity could easily act like a bratty diva. I don't blame them though. I'd be terrified too!

Ann suddenly pushed me towards my mirror. "Look at yourself," she gestured. I had decided to pick a minty green chiffon dress with lace on the edges. I looked like I was going to a picnic or a date.

A date? What am I talking, well thinking, about? We're going as friends, that's all. That's how it will begin and how it will end. I bit my bottom lip and turned to Ann.

She wore a lovely shade of sky blue dress which complimented her body nicely. For once I saw her long auburn hair free from a braid. Ann had asked if she should put on make-up but I rejected the idea entirely. She went through all this work for Cliff.

It took him a while but he managed to ask her to be his partner. Cliff stuttered for almost 10 minutes but luckily, Ann was patient and already knew what he was asking. He's been showing some hints that he has interest in my friend. He was especially red whenever Ann simply brushed his shoulder or passed him. He always tried to avoid her but at the same time sometimes attempted to see or talk to her. It was fun and interesting to watch Cliff.

"Here, let me do your hair," Ann offered. I felt her fingers lightly tugging on my hair. When she was done she handed me a small mirror. She had taken bits of hair from my temples and turned them into thin and tight braids. The two braids were pulled together by a hair band.

"Thanks Ann,"

Ann began to walk around my house, analyzing how I decorated it. Her eyes glistened when she noticed my recording studio. "What's this for?" she asked, obviously interested. My sweat dropped and slid down my neck. What if she finds out or thinks its odd?

"I sing," I said bluntly. "That's a little vague don't you think? I mean like, why do you have such a professional one? I've seen these in movies. Aren't they like a million G?"

"Actually 4 million G," I corrected then quickly shut my mouth. Ann's mouth was agape.

"How did you manage to pay for this? What do you sing? I never heard you sing before,"

"I got…a loan. I'm still in training," I lied.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to be professional for me to listen to you. One day, let me listen okay?" Ann said. Then she turned away from the recording studio and looked at my photos. I sighed in relief as she finally dropped the topic. I don't like lying but I have to. It's only a little longer until this is all over.

Ann turned to me with a smile then it turned into a smirk. "So are you excited to spend an evening with G..R..A..Y?"

There was a sudden lump in my throat. If I was drinking water, I would've spit it all out in shock. I was truly stunned though.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I asked as I felt my sweat drop and my cheeks burn.

"Come on, everyone knows that you're going out," Ann snickered at my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to stifle.

"I was working my shift at the inn and Saibara walked in. He began bragging about how his '_volcano headed_' son managed to get a date for the Duck Festival. He seemed really happy."

My face was burning, I was embarrassed but at the same time amused. Gray really does explode when he's angry. I snickered when I imagined Gray furious with lava and fire erupting from his head and steam from his ears. "We're not going out. We're going as_ friends"_ I said with much emphasis on 'friends'.

"Sure, sure! Whatever!" Ann smirked.

I sighed in defeat. I know Ann's thoughts on me and Gray won't change.

"We're going to go there as friends and come back as friends. Go spread that around,"

"Blah, blah, blah. What did you say? Going as friends and coming back as lovers? Got it. I'll spread that around," Ann joked as she cupped her ears with her hands.

"I give up," I said as I tried to erase the red in my cheeks. My eyes turned to the clock. It was 20 minutes until the festival starts. "Let's leave now. I bet Cliff is waiting for you all dressed up," I teased. It was my turn to laugh when I saw Ann's cheeks turn into a shade of pink and her lips pursed into a shy smile.

* * *

We walked to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It wasn't a far walk, just a few minutes away. Luckily it was just the next town over. Ann was about to give me a tour about Forget-Me-Not Valley but I reminded her we had to go somewhere. She must love giving tours.

When we reached the beach, we were a few minutes early and Mayor Thomas refused to let us in.

"Come on, Mayor Thomas, we can help out. Besides, we have 5 minutes. We can help with last minute stuff." Ann offered. He reluctantly agreed but I could tell he enjoyed our offer to help.

"You can just set up a few lights and torches around the beach. We need them for the dance later."

We nodded and saluted as if we were soldiers and headed off to work. After a few minutes people began to walk into the beach. Many of them were dressed up. Ann suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Look! It's your future lover!" Ann teased as she pointed to Gray who had stepped onto the beach. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a vest over it and had clean jeans on. But of course he still had his signature hat on. It was refreshing to see him without his large cream jacket.

"Look! It's your future husband!" I mocked Ann. Ann didn't listen to me and instead had her attention on Cliff. He had a plain white dress shirt with black trousers. His hair seemed more tamed than it usually was.

Gray and Cliff walked up to us and said hello.

"Hey, you clean up nicely," Gray complimented, at least I think. I eyed him oddly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," he said with a mysterious smile.

I turned to Cliff and Ann. For once Ann was quiet and shy. She wasn't even like that when we first met. She's so outgoing but to Cliff she's timid. Cliff was especially shy. He was like 200% more shy than usual. His cheeks weren't the only thing red. His face was becoming redder by the second. He looked as if he was going to cry. He was softly hyperventilating. Cliff's teeth were biting down on his bottom lip.

I walked towards Cliff and pat his back lightly. "Don't worry. Our little Ann here isn't going to eat you," I smiled at him. Ann stifled a laugh and Cliff managed to calm down and give me a smile. Their mood began to lighten and they both relaxed.

There was suddenly a loud ear splitting noise coming from the speakers. Everyone covered their ears and their faces looked pained.

"Whoops, sorry folks!" Mayor Thomas apologized nervously. "Well, the Duck Festival is going to start soon! Everyone please stand near the lights but not on or over them. That is the runway for the ducks. Now here is our very own Rick from Mineral Town!" He signaled the chicken lover to the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'm Rick as you can see. Usually my mother, Lillia, hosts this show but she's been ill lately." Rick explained. There was a wave of "Aw's" from the crowd. "So, without further a due, let the show begin!"

Rick waved his hands and four ducks with stunning feathers began to strut down the catwalk. They were acting as if they were models which amused me greatly. Then the voting began and in the end the second duck won.

I found it awkward to cheer for a duck but the festival was fun.

* * *

"Now let's start the dance!"

There was a man with black sunglasses and a large pointy nose dressed in green began to strum his guitar with an older man with a mustache and a large untamed pony tail. They released a beautiful and soothing tune from their strings.

I watched as couples began to dance to the music. I even saw Cliff and Ann dancing. I saw Gray, his hat created a shadow over majority of his face and I couldn't see his expression. I was standing in front of Gray while we were surrounded by people dancing. My cheeks felt warm but I felt the temperature raising.

"Well…I think this is when we dance,"I mumbled. Gray was silent as he walked towards me. He lightly grabbed my waist and then my hand. I gulped as my eyes widened. He led me across the beach. I had my head staring at our feet. Gray moved smoothly and I was rigid.

My heart was beating like a drum. I felt a huge lump in my throat, I was afraid he could hear it. My heart won't stop. I wish I had a mute button.

"You…" Gray began softly. I looked up at him and saw his face. His cheeks were especially red. "You look nice today," I heard him say it before but hearing it now made my heart race.

"Thanks…You too. It must be hot always wearing that parka," I joked. Gray gave me a minor smile.

"I'm glad Cliff managed to calm down," I said. It would've been sad for Ann for her if he didn't speak a word. I turned my head and watched Cliff talking to Ann. He looked nervous but much less than before.

We continued to dance for a few more minutes until Gray suggested that we rest for a few minutes. "Follow me," Gray said. I looked at him for a few seconds then nodded. He told me to be quiet. We walked to the edge of the beach and walked behind a few rocks.

"Why are we here?" I asked. Gray was silent and kept staring at the waves brushing against the rocks. We both sat down on stable boulders.

My eyebrows rose but relaxed when I watched the moonlight grace our faces.

"It's really pretty outside," I said as I took in the moonlight. Gray was silent and didn't reply.

"Should we go back? It's getting pretty late. I'm sure Cliff and Ann's looking for us," I suggested as I stood up from the smooth rocks.

Suddenly I felt a tug from my wrist and I turned around. My eyes widened as I felt something soft on my cheek. Gray just kissed me on the cheek. When Gray pulled away I stared at him with my blue eyes enlarged. I don't know how I looked. I didn't know how to react. Was I happy? Angry? Scared?

All I knew was that there were a million butterflies inside my stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we start this chapter, allow me to say this…**

**IT'S SNOWING!**

**-ahem- Let's start the show ; u ;**

Melody

Chapter 9

I stepped into the blacksmith and threw a smile at Saibara and a bashful grin at Gray.

"Good morning," I chirped. Saibara answered with a nod. "Mornin'" Gray said, looking up from his work. He comes almost an hour earlier than me to get a head start on work.

It's a surprise how he can deal being an extra hour around his grandfather, no offense or anything. It's just because Saibara is always all over Gray's work. He points out all the flaws, such as an uneven axe or not fully polished (like missing a tiny corner). Saibara is quite a perfectionist, especially when it comes to Gray's work.

But then again, it's a surprise how he isn't bashing my work. Let's face it, I'm not the greatest worker for this occupation. I'm getting better but Gray's still much better than me. I broke or damaged over five orders already, I should just stick to singing. I can't believe I still have my job.

I began to walk to my work station, which is behind Gray's station. I awkwardly walked passed him and accidently brushed his shoulder. Gray turned his head and gave me a smile which made me feel all jelly-like.

"H-Hey…" I managed to say through my constricted lungs.

A few days ago, he kissed me…well not my lips simply my cheek. The thought gave me goose bumps and made me feel light headed again.

* * *

_The butterflies wouldn't let me relax for a second. My heart was beating and I could feel sweat beginning to coat my skin. I turned to face Gray, my hand on the area that was touched by his lips. Gray's hand was tugging down on his hat, trying his best to cover his face. _

"_Gray…what was that?" I asked softly, I didn't mean to sound it but I sounded as if I was afraid. He didn't say anything. "Gray…?" I asked once more._

"_It was a kiss? What else did you think it was?" Gray exclaimed. His face was as red as Mayor Thomas's hat. I gulped when he said the 'k' word. I never was comfortable with that word. _

"_B-But like…why? Why did you k-k-kiss me?" I asked, trying to be as casual as I could. Yep, I fail. I really shouldn't try out for acting. _

"_Do you __**really**__ need an answer for that? Isn't it obvious?" Gray muttered. I nodded my head slowly. Gray dropped his shoulders and exhaled loudly. _

"_It's because I like you."_

_The world stopped spinning, everything began to move slowly. Did I hear right? Or maybe I heard wrong. _

"_What did you say?" _

_Gray laughed softly. "You're really going to make me say it again?" _

_I shook my head, it was as red as it could ever be._

_He looked at me with a bashful smile and began to rub the back of his head. "I guess I shouldn't have just kissed you so abruptly. I doubt you like me either." He admitted. _

"_Damn it", he whispered to himself. _

_I shook my head again, more quickly. He looked at me funny. "What do you mean, Vanessa?"_

"_Well I mean that…I think. I might. I just might sorta…"_

_Gray smiled, already fully aware of what I was going to say, and playfully rolled his eyes. "Can you hurry it up?"_

_I smiled bashfully before I finally gathered up the courage and strength to say it. _

"_I like you."_

_It sounded absurd, liking your brother, but he __**isn't**__ my brother, which is the best part of it all._

* * *

I stretched as I put the broom in its rightful place, the closet. I yawned sleepily as I scratched my hair a little. Today was tiring, there was a sudden rush of orders. Just how many farmers are out there? I live on a farm but I can't handle taking care of one. This is pretty much the reason why my farm is still dead and barren.

I began to head towards the door.

"Good work today!" I smiled as I put on my coat and adjusted the messed up collar. I open the door and headed out. When I was about to close the door

"Wait up," I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to see Gray walking towards me. When he caught up he said, "Let me walk you home."

My cheeks flared before I nodded with a small smile. "Sure."

Together we walked down the stone path, our steps in perfect sync. As we walked, we stayed silent. I watched our shadows loom over us as the sun was beginning to set.

"So today was a tough day, am I right?" Gray asked as we passed the inn. We were taking the long way. I nodded.

We were silent after that, what could we talk about? It was still a little awkward from yesterday.

We continued walking until we began to pass Gotz's log cabin.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" I finally broke the silence around us. He answered with a nod. "Shoot"

"So…like what are we right now? Are we going out or are we just _really_ _close_ friends?" I asked.

Gray's mouth parted and released a soft "Hmmm…"

"Well what do you think we are?" He asked me instead.

"Uh..."

I would want to say that we're going out but neither of us asked each other. Or are we going out but we never really said it to each other but we already know? Alright, I'm confused…

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a little chuckle. "I honestly don't know," I admitted as I scratched the back of my head. "But…I'd like it if we were you know…" I mumbled and played with my finger nails. "lovers.." My eyes refused to look at the blacksmith right next to me.

"Well why don't we try it out then?" Gray offered. I looked at him with a barely audible gasp. His eyes were sincere and had a kind smile curved on his lips. His cheeks were a deep shade of red. It was my turn to become pink. I smiled and nodded my head.

Gray offered me his hand and I took it without any hesitation. I hope he didn't mind the clammy feeling on my hands. Gray took no notice to it and gave me a smile. He began to slowly lean towards me.

_Oh my goddess. This is it. He's going to kiss me…on the l-l-lips!_

I shut my eyes and tensed up. _He's really going to do it!_ I pursed my lips slightly, I was shaking. I released a gasp when I felt the same soft touch on cheeks from last night.

He had kissed me on the cheek, again! Well it was the opposite cheek but still!

My heart wouldn't stop beating. Was I expecting too much? Did I want him to k-kiss me on the l-lips?

When Gray pulled away, I could see his uncomfortable reddened face. I gazed at his eyes before I grinned.

We were almost at my house, we were currently going up the hill. Our hands were still together. I didn't want us to keep walking, I wanted to hold his hands forever. But forever never lasts long for someone like me. Before I knew it, we were already at the front door. I pouted in my mind a million times.

Gray smiled wistfully and I did the same. We both didn't want to say goodbye. Gray was leaning near me again. I quickly mustered up enough courage and hastily kissed him on the cheek. When I stepped back my face was as hot as the hot springs. I could tell I was redder than a fire truck. Did I regret kissing him first? Of course not.

Gray was shocked but quickly morphed his shock expression to a relaxed one.

"Goodb-" Gray began but I cut him off.

"Don't say goodbye." I interrupted. He looked at me oddly. "If you say goodbye it is like saying we're never going to see each other ever again." I explained. That would be the last thing I would want to happen, especially with Gray.

My boyfriend smiled and nodded. "Alright. I won't say that word then. How about bye?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's fine." But really I didn't want to say that either.

I was suddenly pulled into a tight but comforting hug.

"Bye," Gray softly whispered into my ear. I shivered lightly as he slowly released me from his grip. When Gray began to walk away from my view I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. When I closed the door behind me, I exhaled.

_I miss him already. _

My legs brought me to my bed and I collapsed on the bed, my face hitting the pillow. I slowly rolled over and I looked up at the ceiling, I saw a few lonely cobwebs on the corners. I have to start cleaning up more. I rolled over again and looked at my recording booth. I haven't been singing either lately. I've been really behind on my work, excluding my job at the blacksmith.

I lifted my back off the bed and was about to clean up a little. But then I remembered.

"I have to tell Ann everything."

**So I made a little picture using a quote from this chapter. If you wanna check it out, go to**

**Got-pigs . blogspot . com **

**Remove spaces. **

**Review? ; u ; Merry Halloweens (early~)**


	10. Chapter 10

Melody

Chapter 10

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait….WAIT! What did you just say?" Ann asked hectically. I groaned with a smile that wouldn't fade away. I had told her the story over three times already, she couldn't believe it though. Or maybe she was just so happy for me?

"I told you so many times already. He kissed me…twice!" I squealed as I crushed a pillow against my chest. I dropped my head onto the feathery cloth and smiled cheerily into it. It covered majority of my screams but my screams of excitement were still evident. I just couldn't contain my glee.

Ann was beaming radiantly with her adorable smile. She grabbed my hands. "You're so lucky! I'm just _so_ happy for you! Like I can't even explain how happy I am for you!"

The crimson tint on my face was so evident. If someone were to walk in, they would've thought I was burning up with a fever.

Ann suddenly stood up from the edge of her bed. "So when's your next date?"

I jolted. Next date? Are we supposed to have a next date? If we are, who's to execute it? Should I do it? But in most of my love stories, it's the guys who ask the girl out.

This is so confusing!

What am I supposed to do?

"I don't know. Ann can I ask you something?"

Ann tilted her head, causing her auburn braid to flick to the side. "Sure, shoot."

"Don't tell anyone but…I'm a beginner at love."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said…Gray is like my first love." I mean I had other crushes and stuff but they were puppy love. They aren't meant to last.

"You're serious? I thought you were kidding."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"Well you look like the kind of girl that had a bunch of boyfriends. Or maybe just flings." Ann suddenly flushed. "I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just that, you're really pretty and probably attracted a lot of guys. Plus, you also sing! I never heard you yet but I can tell you're great."

It was my turn to become red. My palm cupped my face lightly. I felt how warm it was. Ann's simple and innocent compliments always made my body stir. We just met a while ago, but being around her made me so happy. She's my best friend.

"If you need any help, you can just ask me. I'll be your matchmaker!"

I giggled as I playfully pointed to her. "But Gray and I are already together. I think…"

Ann closed her sapphire eyes and wiggled her finger at me with a grin.

"That's not good enough. It shouldn't be 'I think.' It should be 'I know'! But no need to sweat it though, I'll help you two out. But first…"

I gulped, aware that when Ann thinks of plans, she goes extreme.

"Let us go to the beach!" She said dramatically. I exhaled, relieved that she wasn't planning on making us fly to wherever to buy disguises and then follow Gray around Mineral Town.

"With Gray."

My skin crawled as I looked at her, a blush had erupted on my face. My mouth hung agape as I watched Ann smile sweetly. I'm serious, if I was drinking something, it would be all over Ann's face by now.

"Maybe I should invite Cliff, that way it can be a double date."

I brought my lips together and shook my head frantically. "No way! He'll see me in my bathing suit!"

Ann giggled as she poked me face teasingly. "Really Vanessa, that's the reason why you don't want to go? You're different than most girls I've seen on the television. They all just flaunt their bodies off to any hot guy their eyes lay on." She smiled softly at me. "It's refreshing that you're not like those kinds of people."

I gulped as I vaguely imagined myself like that, flirting shamelessly physically to Gray. I've met some other stars like that. I shuddered and reddened deeply at the thought.

Thanks for the nightmares, Ann.

* * *

"Come on Claire, get out of the umbrella and into the water," called Ann from the water with Cliff. I shook my head under the shade. My towel was wrapped around my body. "I'll get a tan," I lied.

"For goodness sake! You have a towel covering your entire body and your underneath an umbrella. You're as pale as snow. Get out here!"

I stifled a laugh as I simply waved at her. Hopefully she won't throw me into the ocean.

I couldn't believe I was actually here though. Ann dragged me to the blacksmith to ask Gray but he wasn't there so we ventured to the library. We saw him talking to Mary on the counter. Ann strutted over to him and asked if he wanted to go to the beach. My mouth was hung open at the sight. How rude of her! He was talking to Mary about whatever and Ann just did that. But Gray accepted her offer but on one condition.

Cliff also tagged along because I asked him. Ann was too timid to ask him so I just asked him. I love how we switched though.

Ann frowned and turned to Cliff. She mouthed some words to him. He nodded before blushing furiously. Ann splashed Cliff with a handful of cold seawater. Poor kid. He shivered violently before running towards me.

"V-Vanessa! Can I borrow your t-towel? I left m-mine back at the inn."

My eyes gazed down to the towel wrapped around me. I couldn't just let him freeze in the water but that would be part of Ann's plan, which I wasn't sure would work anyways.

I gripped the corner of my pink and blue towel before reluctantly pulling it. I felt a lurch hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Gray looking down on me.

"It's alright, Vanessa, I'll just lend him mine." He said. Cliff nodded quickly before accepting the towel Gray was offering to him.

"T-Thanks," He said as he began to wipe his face and gently dry his chestnut ponytail. I turned to see Ann. I expected her to have a look of failure or mouth agape but instead she had a smug smirk on her complexion, this couldn't have been her plan the entire time.

When Cliff finished drying off he wandered back into the water.

I giggled at the sight before watching Gray suddenly sit down next to me on the sand.

"G-Gray! You're sitting next to me?" I exclaimed as red began to color my pallid face. He blushed lightly before frowning slightly. "Don't say it out loud! And can I not sit next to you?"

"Yes, I mean no! You can sit next to me."

He stifled a laugh before relaxing on the sand. I wrapped the towel around me even tighter. I don't want him to see me in my swimsuit. What if he doesn't like it? What if he comments how small I am or that I don't have a flat stomach. Allot of people are judgmental these days, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he did.

I snuck a glance at him. He didn't have his signature cap on his head. His messy short orange hair shined from the comforting rays of light. I never noticed how unnatural but beautiful his hair was. His sapphire eyes glinted at the sight of the sea.

"Gray, how come you don't have your hat on?" I mused suddenly.

He grinned at me. "Why? Should I be wearing a hat at a beach?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I felt my face burn. "Maybe." I pouted slightly, hoping the shadow from the umbrella hid my face. We stayed silent as we watched Cliff and Ann play like children in the clear sparkling body of water.

"So how was your day?" He suddenly asked.

"It's nice so far." I continued to watch Ann. Even from here I could see the pink evident on her face. I'm happy for her, even though she cares for Cliff, she can act naturally around him.

"Gray!" A soft voice chimed from behind us. I turned around to see Mary holding two snow cones in her hands.

Her long sleek black hair was split into two braids. Instead of her usual librarian uniform, she wore a navy blue bikini with a thin white cardigan over it, covering majority of her skin. "I bought us some snow cones..."

Gray turned to her before smiling at her. "Thanks, Mary."

Gray probably thought that what Ann did at the library was rude too, so he said he wouldn't come unless Mary came too.

I heard a sudden explosion coming from the water. I turned to see Ann fuming. Poor Cliff looked terrified at the red head. His skin turned pallid as he began to shake nervously.

I turned my attention back to Gray and Mary. Mary had sat next to him so we had a little Gray sandwich going on.

There was sharp pain when I saw Mary inching closer to Gray. I never really talked to her but I guess now would be a good time to get to know her.

"Hey Mary, how's the library?" I asked her, leaning forward so eye contact was possible. Mary frowned slightly for a split second before smiling shyly at me.

"It's fine." She narrowed her eyes slightly at me. "I've surrounded by things I love." I nodded softly and didn't think much about her change in expression.

The three of us stayed together until my stomach growled obnoxiously. I flushed pink as I tightened my grip on the towel. Gray laughed at me before standing up suddenly. "Do you want me to buy you some food, Vanessa?" He said with a grin that showed his perfectly spaced teeth. I looked up before nodding. He offered a hand at me and I took it, making sure that my body was still covered by the towel. I brought my towel a little higher, trying to hide the deep hue of red on my cheeks.

His fingers were entwined with mine as we walked over to Kai's snack shop.

"Hey Gray, Vanessa." He suddenly eyed our hands. He looked at Gray then to me. The boy turned to Gray and gave him a coy grin. He suddenly turned back to me and smiled.

"So what'll it be?"

"I'll just take ham and cheese sandwich." I said with a smile.

"You know what I want, Kai."

The tanned chef threw us a grin and a "Got it" before proceeding to make our orders. Then I gasped. "Gray, I forgot my wallet." I rolled on my heels and was ready to run to my bag. Gray exhaled before very slightly tightening his grip on my dainty hand. My gasp hitched as I felt warm once more.

"What part of 'I'll pay' do you not understand?" Gray mumbled. I flushed before nodding slowly. Kai returned from the kitchen with two plates in his hands. I took them and watched Gray take out his wallet.

"No dude, it's on me." Kai said with a wave and smirk.

The blacksmith looked at him oddly. "What's the catch?"

Kai rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. "Why, does there need to be a catch, bro?"

"With you, probably." Gray pointed out as he returned his wallet back in his pocket.

Kai adjusted his purple bandana before grinning at his friend. "Just take it. Unless you want to pay?"

Gray gulped before turning around and leaving Kai. I giggled slightly at the sight.

"Yo Gray!"

Gray turned around I followed his gaze. I saw Kai waving at us.

"Get it in bro!"

Gray coughed as he burned red. I gasped and gulped as my complexion mimicked his. He glowered at his friend. "S-Screw you! Go get Popuri…or something like that."

He turned around and stomped away, red still evident on his face.

"I would man, if only Rick wasn't all over my case," I barely heard Kai mumble as we walked away. I frowned slightly and thought about their relationship. Rick would always yell at Kai for interacting with his '_baby_' sister. He would even erupt if Kai just passed her by. Rick would accuse him of touching or something crazy like that. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Rick or anything. I think it's sweet that he cares about his sister but there's a limit. I hope Rick understands that soon, for Kai and Popuri.

I turned to Gray and saw him munching on his baked corn. We sat down on the sand, Gray sat crisscrossed.

We watched the sun beginning to meet the waters. Did we really stay here for so long? I didn't even go into the water. I kind of regret it now. Gray bit his baked corn and I nibbled on the soft white bread from my sandwich.

Here we were again.

Sitting alone, watching the sunset.

Is this becoming our spot?

What am I thinking? Of course not! I'm probably the only one thinking this. I grumbled and played with the edges of my towel which I still didn't take off. I probably looked really weird wearing a towel for almost half the day. I sighed as I took a bite into the sandwich, tasting the egg and ham.

We stayed silent as we ate our own food and watched the sun's rays of light fade away into darkness. It was a beautiful sight, watching the hues of pink and orange merge with the navy blue. It's amazing how something as beautiful as this occurs every day and not everyone appreciates it. I stood up and stretched as well as I could without getting the towel to become undone. Gray noticed this and also stood up.

"It's getting late, let me walk you home."

I nodded with a smile. We began to gather up our belongings and headed to leave the beach. I finally took off the towel and wore a hoodie and skirt over my swimsuit. I feel stupid not doing this before instead of carrying that silly towel around. But I find it funny how before I would've been perfectly fine wearing a swimsuit in front of Gray and anyone else. Love really does changes you.

We walked up the hill together, not sharing a word between together. Our hands were once again tied together. Today was a good day, hopefully it'll continue to stay like this until I need to leave.

Oh right.

I have to leave soon.

**So I got hit by a car yesterday and suddenly got an urge to write fanfiction….weird inspiration right? Well I have midterms all this week so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Melody

Chapter 11

I groaned like a zombie as the ray of the sun stung my eyes. Was it morning already? I groggily got off the floor and took a look around me as I scratched my head. I was surrounded by my lucky guitar and special microphone. There was smooth oak wood around me and a wide window. Why am I in my recording studio?

Oh yeah, I was recording the last bit of my songs. I wonder if I finished, I don't remember honestly. Ugh, why does my head hurt? Did I drink last night or something? Why am I so out of it? I reluctantly stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I stared blankly at my reflection.

My hair was matted and all over the place, my eyes were glazed and it was difficult to open them, is that drool on my chin?

Wow, I'm really letting myself go, at least I didn't gain a large amount of weight, I praised myself wistfully. I began to stare at my image once more, more carefully this time. There was suddenly a misty image of Claire, with silky smooth blonde hair, shining azure eyes, and an alluring smile, obviously drool proof. I gaped as I rubbed my eyes and my original reflection was returned.

I frowned gently as I began to tame my hair. I miss when I had all my groomers take care of my appearance. It is so much more difficult now, especially since I only packed a hairbrush.

Hold up.

Am I missing my old life?

No, no way. I love it here in Mineral Town. I have a loving boyfriend, actual friends, a rewarding job, and best of all, privacy. Why in the world would I want to return back to that nerve-wracking job? Sure I had more luxuries but I can survive without them. Yeah, I'm living right now without my assistants and six story house. I desperately pushed that thought away and began to fix my disheveled appearance. I don't want to leave Mineral Town.

Melody

_Knock knock!_

My eyebrows rose as I looked towards the locked door. I ran to the door, my toothbrush still in my mouth. When I opened it I saw Mary, already in her usual outfit early in the morning. I gave her a quick 'one second' with my fingers before dashing over to my sink to spit. I rinsed my mouth hastily before running back to the door.

"Morning Mary. How can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide my house as much as I could with the door. I didn't want her to see my recording studio. Since she's a librarian, she can easily get suspicious and put the puzzle pieces back together, I think that at least. But honestly, I would rather have only Ann and Gray know about it than everyone else in Mineral Town.

"Good morning," she said in a soft whisper, her voice like a bell. "I wanted to speak to you about…"

Oh Goddess, she's going to talk about Gray! Ann told me that she had a major crush on him but she was just too timorous to confess. Poor girl…But I don't want to hear her talk about Gray. Especially after last Thursday, I feel so uncomfortable and anxious around the librarian. Is she going to confront me about it? Tell me to stay away?

"…your late book."

Eh?

"Wait what? Can you repeat that?" I was flabbergasted. I was all worked up for nothing then. I have a tendency to do that lately. I should try going to the hot springs later and relax. Maybe I'll ask Ann.

Mary tensed up as she pulled on the hem of her dress. "Your book is five days late. Someone has been requesting your book for a while."

"Oh yeah, that gardening book? I'll go get it in a second!" The book was on my nightstand and was starting to get a coat of dust. I frowned before messily wiping it away and blowing off the remaining particles. I grinned before turning to Mary to see that my door was wide open. My heart raced as I ran to the exit to slide the door closed as much as I could.

"H-Here's your book. Sorry I'm late. I thought I was going to garden here or something, you know? Since there is such a large plot of land available for me. But I guess I'm too busy with the job at the blacksmith. It's pretty difficult and tiring ya' know. Probably just like the library." My mouth said what I was thinking and I was thinking a ton of things. I usually speak like a lunatic when I'm nervous. Once I spoke like this on my first interview back when I started my debut as a pop singer. The interview didn't end well and I gave myself a bad start to my career.

Mary looked at me as if I possessed six heads. Her thin eyebrows furrowed before taking the book from me and pressing it against her chest. "Thank you Vanessa. I hope you can return your books earlier. I better be going now. Good bye and have a nice day."

I nodded tersely before watching her walk off my property, her silky midnight hair bouncing as she walked. I never noticed it before but Mary is really pretty. If she ditched her glasses she would look really cute! I pondered on the thought for a minute before remembering I had work.

I dashed into my house and changed into my work clothes, my snug demin overalls and red and white checkered blouse. I patted down the parts of my uniform which stuck out. I glanced at my appearance again and felt a little disappointed. I remember when I wore silk and glittery clothes. They were so well made and fashionable. I turned to the wardrobe; there I had put all of my clothes from my old life. I opened it to see that most of the clothes I never ended up wearing.

There were so many off-shoulder shirts and jean shorts. My thumb grazed the soft cotton as I reminisced wearing them around the house when I had no work. I rummaged through the rest of the clothes to see a red satin dress, the one I wore when I won my first Grammy last year. I pulled it out of the pile of clothes to take a good look at it.

It was a ruby red bubble dress. It had a plain design yet had an elegant look to it. It was an outfit for the red carpet which I was able to choose. I refused to allow my mother have opinion on it because that night, was my night.

I remember I had a diamond fairy necklace which hung over my thin neck. That was the only accessory I wore other than my black clutch. I wore black high heels with glitter on the heels. I didn't stand out as much Lady Gaga or Nicki Minaj but I didn't mind. Those stars deserve all the paparazzi and they can even take mine.

My eyes fluttered closed as I recalled walking onto the stage from the audience. My heart had nearly burst from all the excitement of winning my first Grammy. I nearly squealed when my name was called. The sounds of the applause and excitement rattled across the auditorium. There were other stars who were nominees who congratulated me and gave me a pat on the back. I felt like crying in front of everyone when I was handed the trophy. Seeing all those eyes and smiles warmed me yet made me nervous. It was at that moment I felt I didn't need real friends because I had a million fans who adored me and my work. That was an unforgettable night.

But of course my mom was there to ruin my moment. After the Grammy's ended, I was ambushed by interviewers and cameras. That was the one time I didn't mind the obnoxious paparazzi because it was my time to shine. When I was I asked questions, I couldn't even open my mouth before my mother would spit out my answers. But that was only a small part of my night.

I opened my eyes to see that I was once again back in my room and not on stage in front of the world. My heart burned slightly as I bit down on my lip. I miss it. _I miss my old life. _I felt tears threatening to slip but I refused to let them escape. A whimper escaped my lips.

I want to go home. I want to go back to being pampered like a princess, without having to lift a finger. I miss when the only work I did was singing and vocal training instead of burning next to a furnace. I miss my fans. I might even miss my mom, very slightly. Maybe even James! I just want to go back.

I sucked in some air before swallowing the lump which lingered in my throat. I noticed the pale green dress which I wore to the festival, the night where I became closer to Gray than before. The night where he kissed my cheek as we watched the sunset. I put the satin dress on the floor as I reached over to pick up that memorable dress.

I took a good long look at it before pressing it against my chest. It wasn't the most fashionable night of my life but it was _absolutely_ unforgettable.

What was I talking about?

I don't want to go back. I love it here. I'm truly loved by the one I love, not by strangers, people who don't even know who I truly am. I don't need fans I just want real friends and here I have that, Ann. What in the world was I thinking? I don't want to go back…but I know I have to back eventually. But until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy my life here as much as I can.

Melody

Gray noticed me as I walked into the blacksmith. Saibara wasn't at the counter and instead Gray was there. He lightly slammed his hands on the table as he gaped at me.

"Where were you? If Gramps wasn't out sick today, I would've gone to look for you." He said as he ran around the counter. "I was so worried about y –"

He stayed silent and his body was rigid as I abruptly wrapped my arms around him. He eventually returned the embrace causing my heart to soar. No one else can make me feel like this, no one but Gray, I know that now.

I pulled out of his arms and looked into his beautiful navy blue eyes. He gave me a smirk as his complexion flushed pink. "What was that about?"

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest. "I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

* * *

**Not much happens but I felt this chapter was necessary. Hope you liked the small fluff between the two.(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Melody

Chapter 12

* * *

There was a loud ruckus coming from outside. I groggily stood up from my bed and attempted to look out the window but saw the curtains were draw. It sounded as if there were a million voices outside. My eyebrows furrowed together as I remove my bed sheets up to my knees. I stare at the door as I hear multiple pounding on it. I look at the clock and see it's five in the morning, an hour than what I usually awake too. But it felt like it was six hours early, probably because I was up late with Ann at the hot springs.

The pounding continues.

"I'm coming!" I screamed towards the door. I flip my sheets off and wobble to my drawers, slightly disoriented. I quickly change out of my pajamas and into my casual clothes, my demin overalls and red and white checkered blouse. When I'm all set, I make my way to the door.

Before I could reach the door knob, it swings open. Gray rushed in and closed the door just as quick. I could see a sliver of what was happening, although I was blinded by an abrupt flash. There were many people outside, some with what I suppose are cameras.

Cameras?

Why in the world would there be a crowd of people with cameras here in Mineral…

The puzzle pieces began to piece each other smoothly.

My breathing hitched as I watched Gray peer slyly through the curtain. A lump in my throat trembled as I balled my fist. My legs gave out and I slid to the ground.

It just doesn't make sense, how did they find me here. I made sure, I made sure that I was secretive. There was no way anyone could've figured me out. And if they did, why would they tell the world?

"Claire, why have you been hiding for nearly 3 months?"

"Who is that boy, your boyfriend?"

"Why are you in the middle of nowhere?"

"What in heavens name were you wearing?"

I hear the muffled questions.

Gray's arm suddenly wrap around me. He managed to calm down my nerves and stopped me from shaking. "_Shh…"_ He cooed. My teeth chattered. I bit down on my lips as I whimpered.

The thought finally processed in my mind, I'm going to have to leave Mineral Town.

Crystals slipped down my heated cheeks as I balled up some of Gray's jacket. I snuggled into his chest, wetting parts of his sleeve. That means I'll have to leave Ann, Mineral Town, Gray…

"I don't want to leave." I whimpered. His hand goes up and down my back gently. He continues to say soothing encouraging things, but the sound of the pounding and interviewers were louder.

I wince, it seems to be getting louder and louder. They're not going to stop, are they?

They're just going to keep pounding, asking, and snooping into my life. No, I'm not going to let them walk all over me again. I escape Gray's embrace and head towards to the door. "Vanes- I mean Claire, what are you doing? Are you going out there? It's like a mob," Gray said, reaching towards me. I wipe the last drops of my tears with my sleeve.

While pushing his words away, I open the door. The mumbling suddenly becomes louder, faster. All I see is white for a few minutes, dang flashes. The lights dim down and all I could see is a sea of strangers, some with cameras, recording cameras, and microphone. I've known them for five seconds and I hate them already. They believe it's nice for someone's life to be publicized all over the world.

One reporter managed to push her way through the crowd and thrusts the microphone to my lips. "Claire, it has been reported that you changed your name to Vanessa. Why is that?" She asks intently.

I exhaled as I look at her. My hand gently pushes the microphone away from me, it takes every fiber of my body to stop me from slapping it out of her hands and into someone else's face.

"I will be answering all questions as soon as I get back home." I said and partially lied. _This_ is my home. But with that, the crowd of people slowly dispersed, they returned back into their black vans, except for one. It was a fancy Porsche parked right above my barren field. Except I know who's car that is. The navy blue car's door opens to reveal my mother, with an irritated expression on her face. Behind her was James following behind her.

Gray exited my house and places a comforting hand on my tense shoulder. I release a shaky sigh. This is it.

I _really_ wasn't prepared for it, but here she is. The woman who believes she can run my career.

She steps towards me, her three inch heels causing her to stumble slightly into the rocky earth. James hurried to help her up. When she reached me, I swallowed the lump lingering in my throat.

"Claire." She said, sternly.

Her appearance hasn't altered a bit. Her short curly blonde hair didn't seem to grow or get shorter. Her make-up was still the same, smoky and intimidating, causing her cyan blue eyes to seem striking. Her lips were painted the same dark red as I remember.

James, on the other hand, looked a lot different. His long hazel hair was now cut and spiked up with wax. But other than that, no big differences. His chocolate eyes seemed nervous.

I wonder if I look any different to them? I look at myself everyday so of course I won't see any major changes. Wait, now's not the time for that.

"Mother." I try to keep my voice steady. She was still the same terrifying woman who I call as my mother. But before my intimidating mother could say anything, I say, "I'm not leaving."

Her penciled eyebrow rose in mild shock. "Yes you are. Aren't you done acting like a child and running away? You're a young adult and should start acting like one," she spats. I keep my ground and ball my fists. "Mother, I'm not leaving Mineral Town."

"Claire, what about us?" James suddenly added. I looked at him accusingly. "James, you of all people should know that we were never an item." I yelled, I didn't mean to scream but it was just frustrating. He and my mother were the ones who thought of the whole mock relationship for the attention. I didn't want anything to do with it, heck, I didn't even want to know him.

He opens his lips to speak but I cut him off. "If you say anything that is related to loving me, I'm going to smack you." I warn him as I point at him darkly. I smile wistfully, calming down, as I walk towards Gray. "Besides, this is my real boyfriend." Gray gives me a smile and I return it happily to him.

James falters, as if he's hurt or offended in some odd crazy way. My mother rolls her blue eyes at him. "Claire, this is my last warning. You caused so much trouble for me already, if you do anymore, you're going to regret it. Come into the car, now."

"What are you going to do? Ground me? I thought I was a young adult." I said. "I can make choices of my own now, mother!"

She sneers before she snaps her fingers. Men dressed in black suits with shades suddenly surrounded me. I gasp, everywhere I look I see black. A few try to grab me, causing me to scream.

"Let go of her!" I hear Gray shout.

I turn and see a small opening, a few guards left to deal with him. He struggles in their grasp and tries to kick his way out. Gray winces when they roughly grab his arm.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I pleaded, trying to run towards him to help him. There was a sudden chop and Gray stopped struggling. I stopped breathing for a second and I watched his limp body hit the ground.

There was no logic in my mind. All I know is that they killed Gray. They must've broken his neck or some sort. I release a high pitch scream as I stare at his statue-like body. Tears were threatening to slip. I heard some murmuring voices. I turn to the entrance of my farm to see Ann and a few others running towards us. But Ann was much more ahead.

Before I knew it, I was carried into the Porsche and the door shut. I could see Ann and the others rushing to help Gray up, who luckily, wasn't dead. Now that I'm more relaxed and actually have some logic, I realize that they only knocked him out. The car began to rush away and zoomed past the confused villagers of Mineral Town.

* * *

**Short chapter OTL**

**I wanted to finish this chapter before I left. I'll probably fix it up later. **

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

I never meant for this to happen.

I was just a stupid teenager wanting to escape the stress from parents and average life, I didn't even consider the problems which may occur. Selfish. Conceited. Child. That's what I was. My stupid runaway plan ended up creating havoc in a small quaint town and injuring the one who holds my heart. They probably all hate me, especially Gray.

My throat burned at the thought and I fist my hair. With my teeth clenched together, I tremble in the sunless room. But…

Who told it? Who told my secret?

I pondered for few seconds. There's no way Gray would tell, he promised and even the Harvest Goddess said that he can keep his word. Ann?

There's no way, I didn't even tell her. The chance of her spilling my secret is zero to none. Besides, even if she did know, Ann would never go that far to sabotage me and I don't recall doing anything to hurt her. Besides she's my best friend—. She's my best friend. And I didn't tell her.

Ann must be so hurt, betrayed at this. She would tell me everything, there were no such things as secrets for her. Anything that bothered her, she would always tell, she was always so open towards me. But now…since the entire town, probably, knows of my secret, there must be a knife lodged into her back, theoretically. _She must really hate me._

How can someone as pathetic as me, be someone like Ann's best friend? She trusted me but I couldn't do the same for her.

Ugh! Stupid paranoia! I tugged on my hair some more.

"Claire," I heard. My eyes averted to the source, my mother. There's a wide grin on her lips, taunting me. I didn't even notice the door opening and shutting. "Let go of your hands. We wouldn't want to make such a big hassle for the stylists, now would we?" The grip loosened and strands of hair escaped the strangle.

I brought my hands to my sides and stood up, looking directly at her, ignoring her large looming shadow which towered over me. "Where am I." It wasn't a question, more of a command, rather.

She stepped towards me, the air is still except for the clacks of her heels. "Honey," it sounded forced. "This _is _home, we're back in California. Your real home."

My hands curl into fists. "How many times do I have to say it. Mineral Town, heck, any _house_ without you," I paused as my index finger shot straight towards her. "is home for me!"

She chuckles below her breath. "Well this home wrecker is the reason for your career as a singer, something you just can't seem to live without."

It's true. She was the one who pushed me to audition, always complimenting my voice when I was a child. Even if I couldn't pass the first round of the audition, she would always pat my head and tell me that next time I'll make it. She led me to believe that it was true, my voice was beautiful and always brought smiles. In the past, my mother loved and was compassionate, she truly cared for me and my wellbeing. But through the corruption of wealth and fame, she transformed into the towering monster before me.

"Singing was something I truly loved and cherished. But something else holds my heart, Mineral Town." I said, there's no tremor evident in my voice.

I don't falter when there's a sudden eruption of laughter. "You actually believe that those poor strangers feel the same for you? If you truly loved them, you would've told them your secret, your true identity. When we entered Mineral Town, no one heard of a Claire or simply the singer Claire. When we explained your appearance, there was still no luck, except for that red head."

My eyes enlarged.

_Ann._

"I guess that country bumpkin is your friend, right?" She threw a mock smile at me and I gladly returned it. "She's _not_ a country bumpkin. She's my best friend." I tried my best to keep my temper down.

"Well I'll make sure to send her a ticket to your world tour, because she probably wouldn't be able to afford it." She jested cruelly.

The thin string keeping me from exploding wavered. "Ann is not poor. Just because she doesn't live in the city doesn't mean she's poor!" I explained, trying my best to sound stable but ended up yelling.

My mother snickers at me. "Oh well. Oh and I must send a VIP ticket and a backstage pass to your boyfriend. What was his name again? Grape?"

"It's Gray." I spat.

"Yes, now that I recall, that's it. He's that silly boy with a baseball cap, correct?"

I don't nod but instead stand my ground.

"Well, I'll make sure he gets the ticket. That concert will be his last chance to see you after all." Her voice is dripping with loathe and venom. Stormy blue eyes meet mine, her lips tugged into a wicked grin, she knows how much this hurts me.

I grind my teeth together. "That won't happen." _I know. I know it for a fact!_ , I think desperately in my mind.

"But how…how did you find me?" I asked, afraid of the answer. If it's someone from Mineral Town, I don't know what I'd do.

She released a scoff. "Obviously James"

James? But how—.

My lips parted as I recall the night I escaped my prison of a home. On the bus, I ran into James. How could I let that slip my mind entirely?

Without noticing it, I sighed of total relief. At least no one from Mineral Town said it.

"But you're going to be extremely close to James from now on," she said. She said those words before, when I first had to _date_ James. "Gray has no room in this fairytale which will be about you two. You'll be the heartthrob of the year." She closed her eyes, as if imagining all the paparazzi flashing around us, bombing us with useless questions.

"No."

Her eyebrow rose, amused. "Well I guess there's no helping it, I might as well tell you now."

I stepped back. "What….is it?" I carefully mused.

"Within two years, you and James are going to be married." A glossed smirk formed as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Congratulations."

"There is no freaking way I'm marrying James. I love Gray! You're not going to force me into a fake wedding, especially with him!"

Her tongue clicked several times, each one growing louder and louder. "Claire, you don't understand, you're marriage has been planned since you were five."

_No way.._.

Before I could protest, there are sudden creaks. The door behind my mother becomes ajar and through the crack was James's pallid face. "Clarice," I winced at the sound of the name. I'm named after my witch of a mother.

The witch smiled in his direction. "James, we were just talking about you."

He gulped, probably hoping it was nothing bad. When my mother said no more words, James spoke. "I contacted the press conference. They're going to interview Claire first thin tomorrow."

My mother clapped her hands gleefully. "Wonderful. This will be the story of the year."

Of course, all she cares about is publicity for her little superstar puppet. More fame equals more money. My eyes noticed that the door is still opened. I can manage to escape this cell.

My mother's head is turned and facing James, completely vulnerable.

I readied myself before I lunged towards her, tackling her to the ground. She released a howl when she met the floor. I quickly picked myself up and attempted to run past James. I was almost there, the exit.

My body lurched backwards. I turned to see James and his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. "Let go." I warned dangerously. I see my mother struggling to get up, mainly because of her heels.

"Claire, don't go, please." He pleaded to me. His hazel eyes are desperate and seemed confused, like he wasn't sure what to do next. "I.." He spoke no more words but rather smothered my flabbergasted lips with his. I shut my eyes, shocked. My lips are pursed tightly together, refusing to allow entrance to James. With my wrist still locked by his hand, I used my free hand and attempted to push him away. He simply grabbed hold of that arm too. I released a moan, not in delight or satisfaction by the kiss but rather in frustration, angered that my plan of escape might fail. A sudden idea popped up in my mind. I don't have any time to think it through, so I just go with it.

James fell to the ground, groaning in pain. My knee had met his…let's just call it his special place. I watched him writhe in pain but also noticed my mother coming towards me, heels tossed away. A gasp escaped me as I shut the door before running away, once again.

If I were a spy or something, I would've knocked her out by hitting her neck. But alas, I'm just a regular girl. Regular girl, that's me. It's been forever since I considered myself a regular girl. But now is not the time for that. I dashed through the corridors and managed to escape my mansion, yet again.

I ended up in the garage, surrounded by expensive foreign cars. I hastily grabbed a random pair of keys and clicked it. When I saw the lights flicked on and off, I slam my hand on the garage door button. My legs run like the wind to the sleek black Cadillac. I peered into the driver's window to see James, my mother, and several of the men in black from before coming towards the garage.

A screech escapes me and I quickly rev up the engine and backed up and out of this prison.

Yet again.

**Ahh…my fail attempt at an action scene which lasted for a few seconds. ^^;; **

**As for that kiss with James…I don't like it. Lol. Well thanks for reading this far!**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Melody

Chapter 14

I glanced behind my shoulder every few seconds, just in case they were trailing behind me. I drove to the nearest train station and parked the fancy car in the most secluded area I could find. My eyes fixed on the mirror and I quickly do whatever I could on my appearance. My hair looked like a twin of a birds nest. My fingers combed through the tangles as fast and best as I could, wincing at the sharp tugs.

Sunglasses. I need sunglasses.

Frantically, I searched through the compartments with hopes of finding anything that could disguise me. I smile as I grabbed a black leather glasses case. My heart raced as my fingers stumbled to open it and to my disappointment, they weren't sun glasses but rather reading glasses.

They were the best I could find, and some spare cash, so I took them and stepped out of the car. I attempt to straighten the creases on my clothes. I was still wearing my pajamas from before, a sky blue shirt which hung off my shoulders and red and white plaid sweats. I worry for a second about my clothes but quickly remember this is California, a lot of people dress weird. _I won't stand out at all,_ I assured myself.

With one last fluff of my hair, I stepped into the loud station.

Everywhere there are people rushing to their stations, their luggage rolling quickly behind them. No one even bothered giving me a look. The station is so grand, with white marble on the floor and peach colored walls with ornate decorations. The ticket area was luckily empty so I rushed to it.

"One ticket to Mineral Town." I asked.

The old man in the booth looked at me oddly. "Mineral Town? I haven't heard of that town."

I totally forgot that Mineral Town isn't well-known or even on the map. Where was Mineral Town located near again…?

I never paid attention to that.

I quickly recall the ride to Mineral Town; it was dark and majority of the ride involved trees. Wasn't there a sign somewhere in between? I think it was colorful.

Ze…Ze….Zephyr Town!

"I don't mean Mineral Town but Zephyr Town!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Quickly, I covered my lips with my hands.

The man looked at my oddly for a second. I gulped, I hope he isn't trying to recognize me. He exhales sharply and begin to type into his computer. "Loud kids these days…" He grumbled softly.

I exhaled in relief when he handed me the ticket. I scanned it quickly. The train is going to depart in five minutes. I looked around the large station like a wild man, in search of the proper station. As soon as I saw it, my legs ran like the wind into the crowd of people. I bumped into over twenty people, I'm pretty sure. Maybe even more?

When I stepped out of the station and onto the platform, I notice there are barely any people. Figures.

I rest on one of the empty benches and catch a breath. With my chest heaving up and down, I closed my eyes.

I'm pretty sure mom and James can't track me here. They're probably already at Mineral Town by now, probably by using one of the private jets or helicopter. I bet they expect me to go there straight. Well honestly, I would go there first if it weren't for the train. Maybe it's good the world doesn't really know about Mineral Town.

The sound of wheels grinding against steel slowly grows. I opened my eyes and leaned a little forward to see the front of the train coming closer. I stood up and hopped to the edge.

A gust of wind pounced at me and my eyes shut close. The doors open and conductors stepped out. I silently watch about seven people exit the train. When no one else came out, I handed the man my ticket and stepped on.

The train wasn't as luxurious as other trains I've been on but it was still nice. The seats were plump and covered in soft red velvet. I sat closest to the window, alone.

It wasn't long before the train started to move and we were on our way to Zephyr Town.

For the first time all day, I actually felt relaxed. My heart wasn't beating so painfully against my chest. My eyes drift closed as my breathing slows.

_I'll just sleep for a min…_

_Melody_

I woke up in a start, groggy for a second but quickly regained my energy and looked out the window. We had just reached a station which was surrounded by cedar and pine trees. I dash out of the train and onto land.

A ray of light blinded me for a second but my eyes quickly adjusted. The train departed as I stared at the entrance of the town to see a slightly bustling bazaar. I watch in awe as I stepped in. On my left I see rather large man behind a stand.

"Excuse me—"

"Welcome to Zephyr Bazaar! Is there anything I could help you with?" The man boomed rather loudly, I was nearly blown away. My hair was even more messed up than before. He was like a roaring lion howling.

I stared at him blankly for a second. "Uh actually yes there is. I was hoping you could give me some directions?"

His mustache twitched. "Directions? Where to, Missy?"

"Um, Mineral Town."

He scratched his chin using his thumb and index finger. "The distance is quite long. You don't intend on walking there, do you?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Yep."

"Hmm…" He said deep in thought. My foot tapped impatiently and I noticed a customer observing some medicine.

"How much for this medicine?" She asked. The man looked at her and grinned. "Good morning Gretel. That will be 4000 G." The girl in the pink hat nodded and pulled out her wallet. "Morning Felix. How's your store doing?" She pulled out 4000 G in bills and handed it to the man.

"It's been good so far," and he exchanged the items.

I watched them both silently. The girl noticed me and her bright amethyst eyes twinkled for a second. "Oh, hello. Sorry, were you on line?"

My head shook quickly and my hands waved. "No, no. I just came for directions."

"Oh, where are you headed?"

"Mineral Town."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? I have errands to attend there too. Do you want to go together?"

My azure eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah sure. I'm heading there after the bazaar closes up, which is around 7. So why don't you just stick around here for now and then I'll meet up with you later."

I was still awestruck by her sudden offer. "Really? Would it be fine for you?"

The girl nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing. By the way, my name is Gretel." She extended out a hand to me which I gratefully accepted.

"I'm Claire."

_AH!_

I just said my name. I watch both Felix and Gretel for a second. They didn't seem to react, thank goddess. I adjusted my glasses and straighten my back in relief.

"Claire, right?" Felix asked. I looked at him rigidly. "Yes?"

"Since you're probably not going to stay long, why don't you look around the bazaar and buy anything you might find nice." He suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders with a grin. "That seems like a good idea."

_Melody_

I wandered aimlessly around the bazaar, it seemed pretty grand with the amount of people and the energy from the workers. I stumbled upon a clothing stand and looked around. Most of the clothes seemed bucolic and rustic like everyone else's clothes at the bazaar. It was similar to the one at Mineral Town but maybe a little bit more fancier.

Out of all the cute and stylish clothing, I picked out a rich brown colored blouse and a white ruffled skirt. It wasn't because of the style or appearance. It was the cheapest things there. There wasn't much money in the car other than about 400 dollars and about half was spent on the ticket. And dollars switched to G isn't worth much.

I paid the shop owner, a girl with sharp onyx eyes and pale blue hair, the money and thanked her.

I walked out of the bathroom with my pajamas tossed away in the waste bin. I didn't want those clothes. It was the clothes I wore when James and not to mention me mother…

Shuddering at the thought, I quickly adjusted and straightened the new clothes. They gave off that new clothes smell. It's like a new car smell, I guess. They weren't as comfortable as my pajamas, obviously, but at least I fit in with everyone else here.

I continued to walk through the bazaar and stopped at all the booths, regardless of the fact that I couldn't really buy anything. Everyone was nice and ignored that fact and allowed me to look around, everyone except for the young man running the Gem Booth.

He sold mainly raw minerals and gems from mines but he also sold small pieces of jewelry, such as necklaces, rings, and ect. The number was large but they were all luxurious and beautiful.

"Anything you would like to buy?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked up from the glass display case and shook my head. "No sorry. I'm just looking around. Is that alright?"

I expected a 'Sure' or an 'Of course'. But instead I got a very scarring scowl. After that I excused myself and left the stand.

It was about twenty minutes to 7. I went to the Lottery and spent the last of my money on it. I managed to win Good Yogurt, Honey, and an Egg. Lucky for me, I haven't really eaten anything since I escaped.

I sat down on a bench near the north entrance of the bazaar and ate my goodies. I watched as the grand bazaar and the sun slowly closed down. Items were being put away, drapes being put over the stands, and placing a 'closed' sign on top. The store owners bid their customers goodbye and waved with a smile. The happy customers thanked them with grins and bags over flowing with items before waving farewell.

Some even waved at me. I waved back slightly with a smile.

Within minutes Gretel came into view. She was running and holding onto her hat. The blonde began to pant as soon as she reached me. "Sorry…I'm late."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Thanks again."

She quickly regained her energy and stood straight and tall. "Alrighty. To Mineral Town!"

Together we walked out of Zephyr Town and onto the unpaved road ahead of us. For a long time we were surrounded by tall trees which seemed to grow taller as the moon rose.

"So Claire, what brings you to Mineral Town?" Gretel asked curiously. "I don't usually walk to Mineral Town but when I do, I'm usually alone."

I bit down on my lips gently. "Oh, I'm just visiting some close friends."

_Close friends? Am I even allowed to call them that anymore? Especially after I lied to so many of them. All of them but Gray. Gray… how is he? I hope he's alright._

"How about you?"

She waved a brown paper bag. "I'm just doing some errands."

I nodded blankly.

"So I see you bought some stuff at the bazaar." Gretel smiled.

"Huh?" I looked down at my clothes. "Oh yeah."

She pointed at the shirt. "My friend designed that outfit."

My eyebrows rose and I pulled on the corner so the shirt gently. "Really?" It was simple but at the same time looked like something my designers would make.

"Yep. Designed and sown. She's quite the fashionista in Zephyr. Maybe next time you visit, I'll introduce you to her."

I beamed. "That would be great!" We continued walking and I mumbled to myself. "If I can come back."

Gretel looked at me weirdly. "What was that?"

I tore my eyes away from her gaze. "N-Nothing."

After that we stayed quiet, the air stagnant above us. Around us, we could hear the lives of the forest singing and running.

It was actually a longer walk than I expected, but before long we reached Mineral Town.

There were barely any lights lit. The sight tugged on my chest. I was so used to seeing Mineral Town so up and about, always bubbly and bustling. "Well, here we are." Gretel wiped some sweat off of her forehead. I nodded slowly. _Here we are._

We stepped into Rose Square and went our separate ways.

"I'm going to go ahead, Claire." Gretel waved. I nodded and went my own way.

My legs made their way to the Inn. I couldn't go to Gray first. First I have to reconcile with Ann.

Mineral Town was quiet, as if it were a ghost town. It was normal for stores to be dark but for homes? It was an odd sight.

My legs walked so slowly and heavily to the Inn. It took me about twenty minutes even though the walk is about five minutes. When the Inn finally came into view, I gulped.

I took in a deep long breath as my hand grasped the wooden handle of the door. My arm jerked back slightly when the thought occurred to me, again.

What if she doesn't want to see me?

The thought shocked through my body. Goose bumps suddenly dotted my skin and my fingers felt cold. The simple thought of losing Ann, was just so terrifying. Losing Gray was one thing but Ann was honestly more important to me. I could always get a new boyfriend, not that I want one, but I can't replace my first _real_ best friend who likes me for me. Ann is irreplaceable.

I managed to swallow the painful lump in my throat before I pulled the door open to be blinded slightly by the light.

As soon as my eyes adjust, they search for Ann but instead land on a sight which caused a tremor in my chest.

Why are Gretel and Gray together?

The two are laughing together on a nearby table. Gretel made eye contact with me and waved over at me. "Claire!" Her hand was flailing wildly. Gray turns to me and blue meets blue. His lips parted and he stared blankly right at me. Everyone else's eyes in the Inn turned to me. I gulped.

"Claire?"

"Isn't that Vanessa?"

"How is she back? I thought she was taken away."

I smiled meekly and waved my fingers. "Hey…everyone…?"

I have a lot of explaining to do.

...

Okay so all that stuff about me updating during the summer was a lie. My SAT classes took a lot more of my time than I expected and it recently ended. But I have marching band now…-_-

Life of a student…

(star) Grand Bazaar doesn't have a clothing store or anything like that but its a bazaar man. :]

Well hope you enjoyed.

Any thoughts? Questions? Leave a review.

Question for the chapter: Who is Gretel?


	15. Chapter 15

Melody 15

"You're a runaway poptart from the city?" Barley asked, completely baffled.

"Poptart? Grandpa! She meant pop star!" May quickly corrected her old grandfather.

"Poptart? Ain't that one of them snacks from the city? By the way Vanessa, did you bring any of them from the city? I remember when Jack brought some one time…" He said nostalgically.

"Grandpa!"

I watched the two in silence and in confusion. I had just explained to all of the citizens of Mineral Town of my "brave", according to Anna, about my decision to leave the stage light and my life. Everyone was talking among each other, some were in whispers and some were in complete outrage. My eyes made their way to Gray's wandering eyes. He carefully scrutinized everyone's reactions, especially those who were enraged by the idea of being betrayed and lied to. They continued to wander until they locked onto mine. I fought the urge to tear my eyes away and continued to stare to my boyf— or ex, I'm not so sure anymore.

He gently shoved through the crowd of people and made a beeline towards me. With each step I could feel my stomach being wrung tighter and tighter. He was only a foot or two away from me, his lips began to part.

_Here it comes!_

I gasped as I quickly parted from my seat.

"Gretel?" I breathed.

"Claire, can I borrow you for just one second?" She asked, a glint in her onyx eyes. I blinked my enlarged eyes a few times. "Uh…" I dragged for a moment. "Yeah. Sure."

She gave me a small smile before pulling me away from Gray. I did a quick back look at Gray. His eyes were confused and his lips were in a tight line.

_Melody_

We made our way out of the inn and into the dark streets of Mineral Town. Gretel didn't stay a word and we meandered mindlessly across the town. To my surprise we ended up walking onto my old property.

"Claire…" She started.

I looked at the ground solemnly. My sweaty palms gripped my pants tightly. "Gretel…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier back at Zeph—"

"Yeah…how could you not tell me…"

She suddenly reached for my hands. "That you're my cousin's girlfriend!"

Eh?

Cousin? Girlfriend?

My finger shot at her. "You're Gray's cousin?" I exclaimed, shocked

She smiled showing all of her pearly whites. "Yep!"

"Bu…But…" Now that I think about, they look alike, sort of. It's just their hair I guess, especially since their personalities are total opposites. But then again they are cousins.

"How come he never told me about you?"

Her eyes slanted a bit and lips pursed into a pout. She crossed her arms and exhaled loudly. "Really! That Gray…" Her eyes lit up and she uncrossed her arms. "Well he talked about you a whole lot!"

Pink began to creep up on my cheeks. "Oh, really?"

She nodded.

"Except he would call you Vanessa. That's your fake name right? Your real name is Claire, right? Or did I get that confused?" She tilted her head like a puppy.

I shook my head. "Nope, you're right."

"Well anyways, he would always go on about you on the phone. He would talk about how you're so ditzy but adorable. He would go on for hours about how beautiful you were and how you're so talented." She said, counting down with her fingers. With each finger my face got redder and redder until I was a ripe tomato.

"R-Really?"

I never knew how lovey dovey he was. I knew he was sweet and caring but going on and on about me, that's so...adorable. It's like a whole new side of him dawned before me.

"Yep. At the beginning I was so happy for him. Honestly I never expected him to get a girlfriend. I mean have you seen his angry side?"

"A couple of times," I chuckled bashfully.

"Absolutely terrifying." She shuddered at the thought. "But then he could go on and on and on and on and on AND ON about you. I swear I have never heard him talk that much in my life! I wanted to hang up on him so many times, I mean I'm a busy farmer." Gretel huffed, frustrated.

I chuckled. It's nice, it's been a while since I could laugh easily like this, especially with all of the weight of my celebrity life, family, and problems in general all crushing my shoulders, making it impossible for me to simply stand.

Goosebumps began to creep up my arms and to my back, I shuddered. "Gretel, it's getting chilly. Let's get back to the inn, I'm sure Gray's missing his cousin," I jested.

"Psh, okay yeah sure. Maybe the other way around." She playfully stuck her tongue.

_Melody_

The inn was nearly deserted, Ann was wiping off the tables and Doug was emptying the cash register. I quietly stepped without Gretel, on the way back we ran into Saibara.

"_Gretel, is that you?" The old man asked, peering closely at the blonde._

_She smiled and waved. "Hey gramps!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were in Mineral Town? And why didn't you bow to me!" He questioned._

"_I was in the Inn with you, didn't you see me?" She simply shrugged. _

"_See you? Why should I look for you? The younger one is supposed to go up to the older one!" He boomed. I gulped and watched him suddenly grab Gretel's ear. _

"_We're going to have a talk, missy!" He muttered._

_Her hands struggled to loosen his tight grip. "Ow! Gramps! Let go of my ear, I have piercings!"_

"_Gramps!" His grip tightened. "What is with both of my grandkids calling me gramps? I ought to teach both you an' Gray a lesson."_

_Gretel wrestled like a gorilla against her grandfather but it was all in vain. His hand was stuck like stone. He muttered some foreign words, I guessed they were cusses and swears. _

"_I'll sue you! I'm friends with a lawyer back in Zephyr!"_

"_Sue me? I'll kill you before you can do that!" He was joking, at least I hope he was._

_He dragged her down the street and into the blacksmith. I silently watched it all go down. You could hear Gretel grumbling loudly and trying hard to fight back but everything was silenced one the door slammed shut._

"_What the heck just happened?"_

Ann lifted her head from the tables and our eyes met. I gave her a weak smile and opened my mouth to speak. She quickly turned around and fast walked into the kitchen of the Inn.

"A-Ann!"

I reached for her but slowly returned my arm where it was.

She must feel so betrayed. I don't blame her.

When I was explaining my story, she especially was trying hard not to look my way. She continued to clean a cup over and over again, deep in thought. I sighed through my nose and walked towards Doug.

"Hey Vanessa, glad to see you back. Did you fix everything with those weird nicely dressed men?" He asked cheerfully.

I chuckled weakly. "You can call it that…"

"By the way, they came back a few hours before you came. They ransacked your house and I heard Gray tried to stop them—"

"Gray?" I gasped.

His eyebrows lowered, "Yeah. He got badly beat up I heard. That's why Gretel came with medicine all the way from Zephyr Town." He explained sullenly.

How come everyone knew about Gretel but me?

I nibbled on my lip, I hope he's alright.

'By the way Doug, can I talk to Ann?"

He looked behind him, "I see why not. Just saying, we're closing soon."

I made my way behind the counter and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The door creaked eerily as I stepped into the kitchen. Ann, her back facing me, was furiously washing the dishes.

"Ann…I know you probably don't want to talk to me." I started softly. "You have every right to hate me. I would hate me too. But just hear me out…"

There was a sharp crack on the floor.

We stepped back out of shock and look at the ground. A plate had shattered into million pieces. Ann put a stray hair behind her ear and knelt to the ground.

"S-Sorry." She whispered.

I rushed towards her. "Ann, you shouldn't grab the glass, you're going to cut yourself!" I warned her.

Ignoring me, she continued to gingerly pick up the shards. I frowned slightly, grabbing a nearby trashcan. Together we cleaned up all of the shards in complete silence, the air stagnant above us.

I clapped my hands before patting them on my thighs. There was a slight rustling. Ann was speed walking towards the exit. Her hand grazed the door knob.

"Ann! Wait, don't leave." I pounced so quickly towards her, I was more shocked than her. "Ann. Hear me out."

Her eyes darted away from mine. "Fine." She mumbled.

"I…I don't know where to start. But all I know is that I have to say I'm sorry Ann." I breathed.

She quickly turned her head towards me. Her eyes were rimmed red and with several tears.

Why is she crying?

Her mouth struggled to open and shivered. Her whole body shook as if someone suddenly put the air conditioner on high.

"I know you're really angry at me. I don't blame you. I'm so sorr—"

"Stop!" Ann shrieked.

I stopped dead. "A-Ann…" I said in a whisper, barely audible. My blood grew cold and I felt goose bumps travel up my spine. I've been yelled at before, especially from my mother, but when it's from Ann, it's like being stuck in a cage with a lion. It's absolutely terrifying.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You don't know what I've been dealing with since you were kidnapped." She yelled. I felt a heavy lump grow in my throat.

"Stop. Stop!" I stepped back. "You have no idea what I went through after you left. I couldn't sleep at all, the guilt was swallowing me alive." Her shoulders dropped as she sat down.

Now that I look closer at her, her flawless complexion now had dark circles beneath her dull blue eyes.

"I don't understand. Why would you be guilty?" I questioned.

"Clair—Vanessa…Claire! I was the one who told your family where you were. I'm the reason you left. I'm the reason everything became chaotic in a once quiet town. I'm the reason you probably hate me."

The world suddenly stopped revolving. It seemed like the only thing that mattered was me and Ann.

Words jumped in my head. I was patching together sentences and conversations for us. But I knew exactly what to say but my mouth refused to listen. The only words I could was: "What?"

I knew from my mother that Ann was the one who told them about my location but I didn't give a single care in the world about that. I mean, I was going to get caught sooner or later. And I was planning on going back, regardless. Going back earlier allowed me to finally confront my mother after many years of being below her. I even got to hit James, after dealing with him and all of his stupidity. Going early helped me achieve so many things.

"I'm the reason why." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her shoulders trembled and her breathing was unsteady.

I stood like a statue and silently watched her sob. A knife had stuck my heart and someone was kneading my stomach as if it was dough. Everything was just painful.

If I had just been honest to my best friend, my first real friend, I wouldn't have to see her cry. I wouldn't have caused her so much pain.

My legs stepped forward cautiously.

"Claire…I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible friend." She sobbed and coughed. "If I wasn't so stupid, then this wouldn't have happened. I don't deserve to be your friend."

Something cracked within me and my body moved on its own and wrapped my arms around her. She was warm and shaking.

She struggled, trying to get away from my grip, but only for a second before grabbing onto my and sobbing. I had to bite down on my lips so I wouldn't cry. Tears welled up around my eyes but only a few tears fell.

As Ann continued to sob I began to hum a simple melody. It was from one of my original songs.

"…_The two will head to the dream of tomorrow...no matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted…"_ I sang softly. "…_it's not that I love for want of love__you gave me the courage to love straight-forward…"_

Ann had stopped trembling and looked up at me. "Claire, you're a really _really_ good singer." She whispered. "I can totally see why you're an international pop star."

"Haha, don't say that." I laughed. "But Ann, know that I don't blame you for anything. I should've told you earlier to avoid all of this. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "No. It's fine. I'm at fault too."

"What do you say about us just putting this behind us? The past already happened, why should we dwell on it?"

Ann thought deeply for a second before nodding with a bright smile, one I haven't seen in ages.

**You guys can all kill me. Haha… OTL**

**Omg schools a major bi— especially my teachers…I'm so mean to one of them…lol shoot me. **

**Well the song Claire sang was Myself by Changin' My Life. Theres no way I could write my own lyrics…. Ahhahaha failture….**

**Its from Fullmoon Wo Sagashite's OST. I love that anime, totally recommend it. I even bought the entire manga set (7). **

**Well I'm a horrible author. I plan to write more but hopefully summer won't be as busy as this year….**

**Well I hope everyone has awesome summer! Love you all~ **

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

Ann and I walked into her room in the inn. There was no way I could sleep in my old home, especially with my mother and her goons still searching feverishly for me. My life really seems like a movie. Now if only Leonardo Dicaprio was in it…_Hehe._

Ann searched through her wooden drawer of clothes to pull out a plain gray t-shirt and blue running shorts. "You can wear these for the night. Sorry they're not as fabulous as the ones Claire had worn" She mumbled as she handed them over.

I gently stretched the shirt. "Nah, it's fine. Thanks. I'll change in the bathroom."

When I walked out of the bathroom I set my folded clothes aside onto the floor. Ann had already changed out of her usual garments and into light blue plaid pajamas. She pulled her bed covers away and stepped into her bed.

"Vanessa, I hope you don't mind if we sleep on the same bed together." She said slowly.

She was still a little nervous around me, I wouldn't blame her.

"Don't worry" I stressed. "It's fine." And with that I stepped into the bed, pleased to find an extra pillow on the bed.

The second my body was completely on the bed, it began to sink in just a bit. It was so comfortable and the sheets smelt nice, as if they were washed in rose water. This is probably why Ann is always so awake and alert in the morning, she has a great night sleep.

As my body continued to sink I just thought, '_So this is what it's like sleeping on a cloud…'_

Ann stepped out of the bed to turn off the lights. She gingerly made her way back, trying not to bump into anything in the darkness. The sound of the sheets rustling echoed as she stepped into the bed.

"Ann it feels like we're having a sleepover." I said with a smile, regardless of whether she can see it or not.

This was probably one of my first sleepovers I have ever had in my life. It wasn't easy being the star everyone is compared to or being hated by everyone.

"Yeah. I noticed we never had one while you were living here." She mused. "Hopefully if this whole thing blows over, we can have more."

She pulled up her cover with a small smile. Her words repeated in her mind.

"I-I mean. If you do come back after your whole world tour concert thing." She corrected herself frantically.

"Oh no, it's alright. I just…I don't know what I'm going to do after this is all over." I mumbled.

"Oh…"

"But…It would be really nice if I could just continue to live here."

Actually, if I was able to, it _will_ be really nice. I could put an end to my music career. I mean it's nice singing but singing music which isn't me, it's just…

But I'd be near my best friend, I would just have to walk 5 minutes and she's there for me. Also I have a nice farm, well I guess if I do put an end to my career I can finally start tending the farm. There's a ton of weeds on the barren field just waiting for me. All that farm work could easily tone my body, that'd be a plus. No more crazy broccoli-only diets or nasty lemon detox drinks. Maybe I could also get a cow or chicken. Maybe a dog! I always wanted a dog but mother only liked conniving little cats who would try to claw my face every chance they had. You'd expect her to get rid of those demonic felines since they can damage my face, but nope! Oh! Or maybe a horse! I remember I went horseback riding, I absolutely loved it, but not the smell so much. The horse was so kind and riding it was relaxing. It would make my heart accelerate and I felt so free. Of course I wanted to buy one as a friend, but my mother refused it completely, arguing that it was _her_ house and that _her_ house must follow _her_ rules. But when I leave that life, for good, I won't have to listen to her. I'll be horseback riding, I'll be free.

_Free. _

_Heh, I'd really like that. _

_Melody_

I awoke the next morning feeling nice and refreshed. I lifted my back off the bed and stretched my arms several ways. I turn to Ann's side to see no one there but a pile of messy bed sheets.

"Ann?" I questioned. I craned my head over her bed to see her sleeping on the floor in an awkward position. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Her long auburn hair was free from her braid and was lightly curled and wavy but messy all across the floor. "Ann…?"

Her eyes slowly split open and her drowsy azure eyes looked at me with a scowl. "You."

My eyes widened. "Me?"

"You are a monster when it comes to sleeping. I couldn't sleep a wink with all of that kicking." She groaned as she groggily rubbed her eye. She stretched her sore arms and legs. Her eyes winced when they cracked. "Did you know you sleep sing?"

"Um…" Embarrassment snuck onto my face in a hue of red. "No?"

"Well you do!" She grumbled, aggravated. "You kept singing and singing and singing. Sometimes it was soft songs, which I_ almost_ fell asleep to, then you suddenly started singing metal. It was crazy loud I wouldn't be surprised if Gray and Cliff heard you."

She scratched her birds nest as a hair, wincing when she came to the knots.

Omigosh.

I still haven't talked to Gray one on one.

"Ann, I have to Gray. How could I forget all about him? I still haven't talked to Gray. I still haven't talked to Gray!" I exclaimed as realization hit me like a passing train.

I quickly combed my tangled hair with my fingers before heading towards the door.

"Um Vanessa, don't you think you should at least wash up before talking to your sweet heart?" She mused, worry evident in her voice. "You know, like brush your teeth at the least."

I shook my head feverishly. "No. I can't. I've talked to everyone but Gray. That's not fair. I can't make him wait any longer." Before Ann could suggest anymore hygiene recommendations, I was already out of the room and in the hallway.

My heart pounded like a bass drum as I walked over to the room next door. My hand lifted to knock on the door then I realized, what if he's still sleeping? That would be bad. He could already be angry at me and in addition to that, if he's cranky it'll be like stabbing a dragon and expect everything to be fine. No fires or claws aimed towards you with hostile intentions.

I gulped, my hand twitched, ready yet hesitant to knock. I exhaled loudly as I recalled my hand.

"Cliff, I'll be back." I heard a really familiar voice from inside the room. Before I had any time to react, Gray opened the wooden door separating me from him.

His beautiful blue eyes were still heavy from last night's sleep and he had bed hair, without his cap. He stared at me groggily before he suddenly became alert.

"Vanessa." He breathed.

"Hi Gray." I smiled weakly with pink dusted on my cheeks.

_Melody_

Gray and I sat on a table farthest from people in the lobby for the inn. We had both gotten out of bed without even getting ready for the rest of the day, though I do regret not brushing my teeth. My morning breath can kill flowers, sadly.

"Gray," I said as I played with my fingers timidly. "I—"

I took notice to his lips parting and winced, expecting him to blow up like a stick of dynamite.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle and very concerned.

My shoulders relaxed slightly. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks," I said with a weak smile. "How about you Gray? From before…"

He grabbed his shoulder as he rolled it back a few times. "Oh that, I'm fine. I could've taken them down if it was one on one." His blue eyes darkened slightly. "But…are you really okay?"

My eyes widened slightly and I prayed Gray didn't notice it. A lump trembled in my throat painfully_. Of course I'm not._

"Yeah. I'm good."

_I'm so lost._

"I'm going to get this all sorted out."

_Help me. _

Gray stood straighter on the stool as he inched it more towards the round table. "Tell me then. I want to help any way I possibly can."

"Gray, you're not angry at me?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" His eyes watched carefully.

"Because of me, Mineral Town went through tumult. You got hurt. I lied to everyone…" I whispered as I wrung my hands on my thighs.

"Vanessa." My head refused to look up. I didn't want to see his disappointed face. I've let so many people down, my own family, friends, town, my fans, and my boyfriend. I nibbled on my lips as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "Vanessa, please let me see your face."

I, slowly and reluctantly, raised my head. He moved his seat towards me and reached for one of my balled up hands and gently cupped it with his. "I was never mad from the start. Sure everyone sort of went downhill but none of this was your fault. You never planned all of this. Something just went wrong along the way but everyone in Mineral Town knows you would never do this on purpose. Besides you came back and made everything right."

A tear dropped onto my leg and I sniffed my runny nose.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "Vanessa, none of this was your fault. It was all of your mother's. None of this was according to your plan. That happens in life, you were just screwed over. It's not your fault."

Tears continue to well up in my eyes, dangerously close to over flowing but didn't. I didn't want to cry again but my throat felt so painful and tight. It hurt just to breathe in some air.

I gently removed his arms from me, and stood up, quickly, to hide my face from him. I didn't want him to see me crying. "I-I'm going to go wash up."

"Oh yeah, same here." He slowly replied.

_Melody_

Ann and I stepped down the stairs, fresh and squeaky clean. I had worn my outfit from the previous day and Ann had her signature overalls on. To my surprise, Gretel was sitting alone on a table. Her eyes brightened when our eyes met. "Claire! Ann!" She waved ecstatically at me. I smiled and waved back, just with less energy.

We made our way over to her and sat down.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I thought she would've been back in Zephyr Town.

"Claire, did you already get tired of me?" She feigned tears but quickly giggled. "I wanted to hang out with you before I go back to Zephyr Town. The bazaar is coming up in a few days and I have to harvest a lot of my crops."

"Oh…By the way, how do you two know each other?" I pointed to Ann and Gretel.

"What are you talking about Vanessa? Everyone knows Gretel. She always drops by once in a while to bother Gray and say hi to Saibara. Sometimes she comes with Hansel but usually she comes alone" Ann explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

Gretel smiled like a child. "Yes, Yes I do."

How come everyone knew her but me? Was I that antisocial? Hm… Wait. Hansel? Gretel? _Hansel and Gretel?_

I looked at them oddly but shrugged it off.

A hand suddenly gripped on my shoulder and my back lurched towards the table. "So, what are you girls talking about?"

"Gray, get off of your girlfriend!" Gretel chastised her cousin.

He rolled his eyes at her before listening to his cousin. I sighed and stood straighter.

"We're just catching up." Ann said.

"Oh. Girl talk." His voice was terse and sounded completely uninterested. "By the way Vanessa, what's your idea?"

If I was drinking tea I probably would've choked on it or spit it out. "I-Idea?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah. Like how you're going to fix everything with your mother and with your fans." He asked.

"Um…"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't really have a plan did you?"

"Well about that….No." I quickly said and turned away.

Gretel looked at the two of us curiously. "What are you guys talking about? I want in." She said, deciding for herself.

"Me too!" Ann chimed in.

"Well, we were talking about a plan on how to fix everything back in the city. Like with my world tour and such." I explained vaguely.

"And with her mother." Gray included. I could tell already he already didn't like her. I honestly don't blame him a bit.

"Oh…" Gretel said. We all began to ponder silently with our hand underneath our chins, as if we were Sherlock Holmes. Seconds passed, then minutes, then nearly half an hour. The period of silence was broken by Ann.

"I..I think I have an idea." She chimed.

All eyes quickly turned to her.

"Whoa, way too many eyes." She cleared her throat. "Why don't we host a small concert for Claire?"

"A small concert? Where would we get the funds for that?" Gray asked. "What good would a concert do anyways? She's going on a world tour in a few weeks anyways."

"Vanessa. She bought her own recording studio for her room. Do you have any extra money?" Ann asked. "And we can help her sing her own songs, I've heard one of them and they're so much better than the superficial songs you hear on the radio."

I pondered for a second, it would be really nice to sing my own lyrics to an audience, no matter how large. But it has been a while since I thought about money, especially with all of the drama going on. "I think but its back in my house."

"The one in Mineral Town?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We have our funds." Gretel said.

"Where would we host it?"

"….How about Central Park?" I suggested.

Gray looked at me oddly. "Where's that?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Gretel said. "It's in New Jersey right?"

I laughed at her attempt. "Close. New York. But yeah, we can host it there. It's so densely populated they pretty much all live on top of each other."

"So is that our plan?" Gretel asked.

"It's not completely planned out, but we'll figure everything out when we get there." I gulped before answering. I honestly have no idea how this'll turn out. I turned to Gretel abruptly.

"Wait Gretel, are you going to be able to come? You have your farm and all to tend." I asked, concerned.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot. Whatever I'll just tell Hansel to do my part of the work. He owes me anyways." She quickly said before rushing to the Inn's only phone.

"If we travel to New York through bus, then it'll take a few hours. I would know, I slept on one." I explained.

"It's fine, Vanessa. Don't worry." Gray said, he could easily sense the anxiety subtly in my voice.

"Yeah." I breathed, finding it hard to believe it myself. Will this really work?


End file.
